The Children of The Prophecy: The Slayer of Titans
by Jason Strong
Summary: Ellen is the duaghter of both a halfblood and a goddess, making her powerful. Like her father she is of a specail Prophecy and must enter a place that has never been entered before. Title is a bit misleading SECOND STORY TO A SERIES!
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

My name is Ellen, Ellen Spence. You probably know me from the first story in this series (If you didn't read that story, get your butt out of this story and read theat one before you read this one, Have a nice day.) You will remember me as a little tiny baby, But guess what. When my dad took me through the time portal, as it was decreasing his age, it was increasing mine. Nice one Dad. Now I'm fifteen, he's eighteen and we go to the same boarding school where kids think he's my brother. my life rocks, dosen't it?

Let me catch you up on what I'm doing right now. I'm sitting here in the "Warden's" office. _Again. _They just called my "brother" up here. _Again. _Only this time, I attacked Lauren Smith. But she deserved it. She's lucky I didn't do it earlier in the year. I should've decked her right in the face and laugh when she fell. But _no._ Anyway, we're here in the office trying to decide what to do with me. You geussed it, _Again. _

"Ms. Spence, Please tell me again why you attcked another student with her own makeup bag."

"Because." I said looking at Lauren. _That's all you're getting out of me, Warden._ I case your wondering she's not a Warden, but it feels that way.

"Ms. McDowell." Started Lauren in her stupid girly accent "All I was doing was innocently talking to my Best Friend about her romance issues." _Barf!_

"Oh PA-LEASE!" I shouted "You've been making fun of me snce my first day here!" I did a horrible girly accent in attempt to mock her. "_Hey! New girl, Yeah you, where do you shop, the dumpster behind Goodwill_ ?"

"Ms. Spence, Please settle- Oh good Mr. Spence please have a seat." She said as my father walked in. Lauren sat up and groomed herself. She had this huge crush on my Dad. _Barf!_

"Hi Gavin." She said in a low, slow voice.

"Hey" He said with a quick glance. Then He looked at Ms. McDowell. "I'm so sorry about this. This time I called in our mother" he glanced agrily at me, but I was too stunned to care.

"Mom? Coming here?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Yep." My Dad repiled sharply.

"So, What happened?" He asked glancing over to The Warden.

"It appears, your sister attacked Ms. Smith with a makeup bag." He looked at me and lipped: _Makeup bag?_

I nodded. Then My mother walked in. Eos, goddess of the dawn. Any other god or goddess would not come when there child is in trouble. I guess I'm the favorite.

"Welcome Ms. Spence." Said Ms. Mc-Warden Lady.

"Hi I'm Eos Spence." Said my mother.

"We're doomed" I said then I buried my head in my hands.

"Eos?" Asked the Warden Lady "What A lovely name"

We listened to alot of stuff about me being irresponsible, Untrustworthy. bla bla bla. But what about Lauren? She'll probably get away with it.

"I assure you." said my Mom "We will come up with some sort of punishment. Like no camp this summer." She looked at me sternly. She knew I loved camp. How cuel.

"Mom." said my Dad awkwardly "This is the summer it happens

"What? Asked my Mom. My Dad gave her a weird look. Then it looked like it hit her. "Oh! Is that this summer?" He nodded.

"Oh Yeah!" She said "The um... Activities director told me he needed to see her. Now."

"Then we have to go!" said my Dad, jumping out of his seat. Finally we could leave.

"Where are you going?" asked the Warden meanly.

"Sorry, we have to go." said my Dad impaitently.

"But we have to discuss your child who's a dilenquent!" she protested.

"My Daughter is not a Delinqeunt!" screamed my Mom. "UGG!" She held out her hands and the Warden dissolved. She just fried a mortal in front of another mortal. Bad Girl.

"Mom!" I cried "You just dissolved the Prison Warden in front of The M-O-R-T-A-L"

"If only I could spell..." said Lauren "And I'm no mortal, I'm Lauren, Daughter of Promeatheus."

Now would be a good time to mention that I know an extensive amount of things about Greek Mythology.

Promeatheus, He was originally a Titan, brother of Atlas if I remember right... He fought for Zeus during the first war. Zeus awarded him an Honorary god. Promeatheus was said to have created man. Zeus was not happy. He said humans could stay, but they woulnd't have a key ingerdiant to life...Fire. Eventually Promeatheus grew tierd of watching man live without fire so he stole it from Zeus and gave it to man. When Zeus found out he was furious. He punished Promeatheus by chaining him up and sending an eagle to peck out his liver, and everyday, his liver would grow back and Zeus would send the eagle back again. His punishment was not forever, eventually, Zeus sent Heracles (Hercules) to slay the eagle and free Promeatheus.

"How are we going to get to Camp?" I asked them as we walked outside the door.

"We're going to call in Apollo, My father." said My Dad.

A/N So what do you think? Review!


	2. I break robots, windows and benches

We walked inside my Grandpa's "Sun Chariot" Which is really a car.

Apollo hugged my Dad. "Son" He said "It seems like it's been a thousand years since I saw you last... Wait, It has been that long!"

"Sorry to interrupt your little hug fest" I started snidely "But what were you guys talking about back there?"

My Mom pursed her lips and exchanged looks with my Dad. My Grandpa started the engine.

"Well?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Alright." My Mom said Coldly.

"Do you see that ring on your finger?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said "So?"

"It's a symbol. Long ago Chiron recieved a Prophecy about five children, or teenagers, that will embark on a journey to end the **Third** war before it starts."

"What?" I asked blankly.

"You are one of those children." My Dad told me. "I was one as well." He held out his hands, showing me his ring. It looked just like mine except, his jewels were a diffrent color.

"Isn't the second war taking place right now?" I asked

My Mom sighed. "Yes, and many of the other gods have left our side and joined the Titans."

"That's pitifull!" said Apollo, not taking his eyes off the...sky "we give them decades of loyalty and they betray us! Idiot's! All of them!"

"Cool It." said my Mom "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were Ares!"

My Dad was silent, he was staring out the window. I looked to see what he was looking at, when I saw it... A mall!

"Stop!" I cried. The car/chariot thing stopped on a dime.

"What is it?!" Demanded my Mother.

"He..uhh.. he almost ran over a...rabbit! Yeah, that's it a rabbit." Looking back on it now I realize that was the worst thing to say, since we were flying.

"Grandpa, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure!" he said excidedly, while jumping out of his seat. He walked me into the bathroom, creepy if you think about it.

"What's on your mind?" He asked curiously.

"I was wondering...if maybe...we could stop at this mall for a little while, please!' I begged.

"Well..." He started

"It's the first time we're all toghter and I want to be able to remember it!' I protested.

"You got it kiddo." He said with a wink. Still, really creepy.

We left the bathroom and my Grandpa annouced the plan to everyone.

"Okay, kids. We're going to visit that tiny shopping mall down there." He pointed out the window to the mall below.

"What?" Asked my dad in a complianing tone.

"I hardly see my Grandaughter and I would like a chance to spoil her." He explained. I know that's not the truth...You know that's not the truth...So zip your lips or you'll wish you were never born. Again, have a nice day.

Apollo lowered the chariot to the parking lot, right in front of gods and everybody. I assumed he knew what he was doing, so I said nothing. We stepped out into the parking lot. I looked at my Mom, her eyes were glowing with excitment.

"Gavin, go with Eos I'll go with Ellen." Ordered Apollo. Then we all headed to the mall.

_**Kronos sat there alone in the dark. He knew that finding a child of the Prophecy would probably be just as good, if not better than finding a child of "The Big Three"**_

_**His throne was hard as he sat there in pitch back darkness, waiting for news on finding one of those children, afterall there were only five of them.**_

_**After waiting for what seemed like ages, a door opened, letting a beam of light in.**_

_**"Sir, we have found one of the children." said a voice.**_

_**"Excellent. Tell Ajax too bring them too me...Alive and unharned." Kronos heard his own eeire voice. His ancient, but somewhat new eyes lit up with plessure.**_

_**This would be the day, he would finally get a child. After what happened with the one called Gavin he was almost conviced to kill this one. But he wasn't going to he would use his or her powers for his own bidding.**_

I walked with my Grandfather, through the Mall.

"Sit with me." He ordered, sitting on an empty bench. "there's something I want to give you."__ I sat down, he dug in his pockets. Then, when he pulled his hands out of his pockets, he was holding a silver necklace with two swords for charms on them.

"Oh Grandpa!" I cried "It's beautiful!" which it was.

"But it's not for beauty." he said in a flat tone.

Now I am confused.

"What's it for then?" I asked, a confused look on my face. He yanked the charms off. The necklace fell to the ground, in half.

"Hey..!' I was stopped when I noticed the two swords were extending into real swords. Two of them. I looked down, my neckalce was now longer in half. Apollo picked it up and stuck the necklace throught the loop on the bottom part of the sword. Instanly, it shrunk back into a charm.

"Cool!" I cried. I hugged him. "Thank you Grandfather."

"Anytime." He said.

Later we hit Billa Bong.

"I love this!" I exclaimed, holding up a pair of jeans with wholes pre-torn in them. Apollo grimaced.

"Try them on, see if they fit you." He told me with a disgusted look on his face.

That was just a piece of the conversations we had about my clothing styles.

We left the clothing store.

"Anyone for Ice Cream?" he asked, carrying three of my six shopping bags.

"Me!" I yelled, instanly feeling stupid.

I ordered a Double scoop chocolate ice cream cone. I felt lucky walking with my Grandfather. ussualy, gods don't give a hoot about there children, let alone their grandchildren. I wonder why he's acting so nice.

We sat down at another bench. When he finished his Ice Cream, he stood up and announced "I'm going to the little gods room. Stay right here" People around us stared at him. I'm going to have to talk to him about how to talk in front of mortal's.

Suddenly, after my Grandfather left, people began running and screaming.

"What the..?" I thought aloud when I heard it.

**"Prepare to be slaughtered!" **said an atoumated voice from close behind me.

I yanked the charms off, They started extending into real swords.

I turned around. What was I looking at? Automatons. Robots of Hephaestus. There were three of them. The one on the middle slung an arm at me. I jumped out of the way, instead of hitting me, they hit the bench. Wood went flying everywhere. I was hiding behind another bench. I looked behind me Mortals were watching. I don't know what they were seeing through the mist but, I don't care. then I had an Idea. I picked up the wood and threw it. It landed with a thunk. The robots heard it and headed that way. Except for one who, I'm guessing, was on gaurd or something. I attacked him. He saw me and his arm came down on me, almost, but I smacked it with one of my swords and it made a ZAP! noise and the arm went back to his side. that arm was out. now was my perfect chance. I stabbed him in the stomach looking thing with one of my swords and litterally, knocked his head off with the other. I picked up part of him and threw it. One of them headed over to where the noise came from. So that's it. They can't tell the diffrence between me and a sound. These obviously were not made by Hephaestus.

I ran to the closest one and stbbed him where a rib cage would be, if he were human that is. He fell over immeadiatly. Hey! I think I'm getting good. I picked up a part of him and chinked through a window of one of the stores in the Mall. The sound of the window breaking attracted the other one. He ran over to the window and looked inside I picked up one of the heaviest part I could find and I chunked it at him. He exploded. Literally. I turned around to try to feel the victory when I saw him. A large man. Very muscular and tall. He had a club that was practically bigger than me! and a shield

"I am Ajax!" He annouced.

"Good for you." I called Sarcastically. Wait, Ajax lived in ancient Greece. What was he doing here?

Without saying another word, he charged. Bashing me with his shield, into a window of a store. My fall was broken by a manakin.

"Puny half bloo-" He started, then to my shock he started to fall over. I rolled out of the way to avoid being squashed like a bug. he was lying face first beside me, I got up carefully, my swords pointed at him. I turned and saw My Mom, my Dad (With a bow.) and My Grandfather. I looked at Ajax. There was an arrow in his back.

"Thanks Dad." I said.

"What happened here?" Asked Apollo looking over the dead Automatons. "I leave you alone for five minutes.."

"Come daughter." Interrupted my mother "The Police will be here soon."

We ran outside, and hopped in the "Chariot".

"Grandpa." I said "We need to talk about how you talk in front of mortals."

A/N Well how was it? This chapter was the longest I've ever done...I think. I'm trying to make this stroy more like a book, so it will be a few more chapter's until she goes on her quest. Did you like it? If not please bear with me I promis it will be more exciting.


	3. What a Lovely Hotel! Not

A/N Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. To some readers Ajax is a brand of soap, but he was a hero in greek myths. He was a cousin too Achilles. I'm not going to metion names, but, to you guys who say it makes no since I would try reading my first story to this series The Children of the Prophecy: The Mender of Time. anyway here's the next chapter.

"What happened back there!?" My Mom demanded

"Chilax." I told her, feeling a sudden wave of arrogance wash over me. "I was doing alright, I could have handled it."

"You were almost smashed!" My Mom shouted. "Ajax could have killed you!"

"But he didn't!" I replied in a shout.

"That's not the point!" she screamed louder than before. Woah. I had never seen her get that way. She turned too face the wall. My Dad went over to comfort her.

"What's her problem?" I asked my Grandfather.

"She's worried about you." He explained in a hushed tone.

"Why" I asked "You should ahve seen me take on those Automaton's. I was great." I put my hands on the necklace he gave me not even an hour before the attack. Then the most horrible thought came to my mind. Was he on the other side? I mean, he gave me the swords, but, he also left right before the attack and... No! I had to shake this feeling. Altough, right now, as I looked at him, it looked as if he was avoiding the question "Why?".

"Grandpa?" I asked him shakily "is there somehting you're not telling me?"

He swallowed hard and didn't look away from the windshield. it looked as if he were trying to make a very difficult choice.

"Yes." he said finally. "Actually, there are many things."

"What?" I asked, curiosity overwhelming me.

"I can't tell you." he said. "Not right now anyway."

"Why?" I asked, more curious than ever before.

"The less you know now the better."

The same second he finished that sentence, I heard a long, loud _BEEP!_

"Oh gods." said Apollo.

"What?" my Dad asked from behind me.

"It's almost sundown." he explained

"Meaning...?" I asked

"All demigods get off here." he said. Short and sweet. kind of.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," he started impaitently "I drive the sun, meaning, if I don't get back to Olympus, it will be a very bright night."

"Oh."

We had made it as far a New York,It was going to be me and my Dad because my Mom has duties to preform on Mt. Olympus in the mornings.

"Dad, Where are we going to sleep tonight?" I asked him.

"How about a five star hotel?" He asked.

"How would we get a five star hotel?" I asked with a laugh.

"We won't." He admitted "But we could probably get the roof."

"What?!" I asked him in a sort of shout. "Are you insane?"

"Yes." he said. I laughed.

We walked in the front door of the Hilton Hotel. It was _fancy. _There were chandileers and shiny floors and bowls made of cyrstal or some other precious gem. my dad headed for the stairs, I stopped him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking around nervously.

"Let's try checking in."

"I don't think..." He started, but I was already gone.

"Exuse me ma'am." I said to the lady working at the counter. She looked at me with displeasure. She had blond hair,blue eyes, and gentle features.

"May I help you?" she asked in a fake, sweet voice.

"We're here to check in." I said flatly.

"Name?" she asked nonchlantly looking down at her keyboard.

"Um, we're the um... Smith's." I stammered.

"Ah, here's your reservation. I'll see you too your rooms personally."

I looked at my Dad. He gave me a look of approval. The lady motioned for us to follow her and started walking to the elevator.

"You're on the sixth floor." She informed us with a forced smile.

"Would you like a mint?" she offered us, suprising me.

"No thanks." I said. But my Dad took one.

"These are good." He said with a smile.

"Glad to hear it." said the woman, somewhat deviously.

"Here you go Mr. Smith." she said handing him the pass key as the elevator went _**Ding!**_

"Around the corner, first door on your left." she instructed as we walked down the hallway.

My Dad slid the pass key and opened the door. The room was pretty big. Big enough for a couch and a bed and a T.V. I went over to the window. There wasn't much of a view, but, that's New York for you. I was memorizing what little I did see when I heard the unmistakable sound of the door being locked. I spun around as fast as I could to find my Dad, lying on the bed, knocked out.

"Too bad about Ajax" said the so called hotel lady. "Lucky I was in the neighborhood."

I ripped the charms off my necklace. They extended into swords in my hands. I walked slowly towards her.

"Who are you?" I asked

"You mean you don't know?" she asked stupidly

"Obviously." I said sarcastically.

"I'll give you a hint." she started as she drew a sword from nowhere. Your grandfather and great aunt killed all fourteen of my children."

"Niobe" I said almost instanly.

"Yes, and now that I'm here, I'm going to kill all of Apollo's children!" she said as she lunged at my Dad with her sword I hit her sword away from him. She went for me.

"Once I finish him off, I'll take you to The Titan Lord!" she cried.

She had one sword, I had two. She jabbed at my leg, but, I knocked her sword away again. We were hitting each other's swords with all our might, but niether one of us would give in. I jabbed at her ribbcage. It hit her, but not hard enough to kill. She swung her sword it hit my upper leg. I started hitting faster, cutting her arm. She somehow, without me noticing, was able to force a sword out of my hands. I backed up, now that I look back on it, it wasn't the best thing too do. In an instant, she pushed me, making me fall out the window, from the sixth floor.

_**Kronos sat in his throne, again, waiting to see if there is any news on the Daughter of The Prophecy, when a beam of light came as a result of a door being opened. Kronos stepped off the throne.**_

_**"Your highness." said the messanger, bowing as low as he could.**_

_**"Do you bring me news of the girl?"**_

_**"Yes sir." said the messanger nervously.**_

_**"Well?" hissed Kronos.**_

_**"Ajax...failed sir." **_

_**"Failed?" asked Kronos.**_

_**"Yes sir." repiled the messanger.**_

_**It was then Kronos lifted the messanger by his shirt. **_

_**"What happened?" Asked Kronos harshly, pulling the messager close to his own face.**_

_**"He...died, sir." **_

_**"Died!?" screamed Kronos as he threw the messanger to the ground. **_

_**"Sir..." Started the messanger, foolishly getting back to his feet.**_

_**"Get out of my sight!" screamed Kronos.**_

_**"But sir!" protested the messanger. Kronos slapped the messanger across the face so hard that he dropped to his knees. He drew Backbiter and held it to the messanger's throat.**_

_**"If this isn't important new's than I shall kill you." said Kronos. "what is it?"**_

_**The messanger gulped. "Niobe has found the girl, and is on her way with her."**_

_**Kronos put his sword away.**_

_**"Leave." he ordered the messanger. The messanger got to his feet and started walking out, but at the last second, Kronos drew his sword and plunged it into the messanger's back. The messanger fell to the ground, gasping for air. Kronos leaned in close to the messanger's ear.**_

_**"You forgot to bow." he whispered to the dying messanger.**_


	4. I almost squish a friend like a bug

A/N Okay, before I forget, I have a poll in my profile, I want you all to vote in it. It will be closed NEXT thursday. Okay, on with the chapter.

_It was a well lit room for being lit by torches. Two men, one who looked quite tall and skinny, another who looked big and strong. _

_"Join me, brother." said the skinny one._

_"How dare you!' Roared the strong one. "It's bad enough my own brother betrayed his people! I shall not follow your trail Promeatheus!"_

_Promeatheus._

_"Atlas., Please, don't be angry. I have my reasons!" _

_"Don't be angry!" Atlas bellowed, his voice echoing off the wall. "Die you worthless traitor!" _

_He attacked Promeatheus. Their swords met with a CLANK! Atlas moved majesticly. I wish I could say the same for Promeatheus. He moved so akwardly, it looked like a duck with a sword.. Yet, he remained unharmed. While they were fighting, I noticed details. Atlas was wearin battle armor, while Promeatheus was in a toga. They were also in what looked to be a cave._

_"The three sons of Kronos will see to their fathers demise!" Promeatheus screamed. Atlas didn't respond, instead, he disarmed Promeatheus, and slid his foot under Promeatheus's knocking him to the cave floor._

_"Any last words? Atlas asked in confidence. _

_"Yes. You shall pay the ultimate price." replied Promeatheus snidely. Atlas drew his sword back, prepared to thrust it into his brother shest when there was a cry of a large bird. The bird came into sight an I idenitfied it as an eagle, the noble bird of Zeus._

_Altas looked down at Promeatheus in fear, who was smiling mockingly. The bird wasted no time. It attacked Atlas, scarring his neck. Almost immeadiatly, Atlas slayed the bird, and spit on the carcus. Yuck!_

_"This is what your 'Leader' sends you" Altas asked using air-qoutes and a laugh. "A bird who-" Atlas stopped talking and looked down, shocked. I was shocked as well, Promeatheus was gone. Altas threw his sword down and cried out in frustration._

_Then, the scene changed. _

_I was now in a camp with old time tents. I was suprised too see Promeatheus standing in the middle of the camp, but even more suprised too see who had just come out of one of the tents. _

_There walking towards Promeatheus was a much younger, beardless, teenage version of Zeus. He was in complete battle armor and his hair was Jet black. Promeatheus kneeled before him. _

_"Thank you for the aid of your bird, my lord."_

_"You're quite welcome." Said the young Zeus graciously. "Walk with me Promeatheus."_

_They began walking toward another tent, quite slowly I might add._

_"Did you have them forge the weapon like I asked?" Zeus asked a glint of hope in his eyes._

_"Yes sir, I'll get it for you."_

_Promeatheus came back with a giant fork. They must need to feed 'The hundred handed ones' . Just kidding._

_"Thank you." said Zeus. "That will be all." _

_Promeatheus began too walk away, then came back. _

_"Sir, if I may... What is that for." he asked_

_Zeus laughed. "It is for my eldest brother, Poseidon. I will enchant it too control the ocean, it will be useful for him for the war."_

I woke up, remembering the dream I had just had. What did it mean?

Whatever, I'll ask Chiron. I had bigger problems. Like, I'm supposed too be dead. How did I survive a six story fall? Worst of all My hands were tied behind me back with rope, and there was a somehting covering my mouth. Who was driving the car that I was in? Niobe. She had a lesson to learn, when you're kidnapping someone, don't forget to tie their feet. Slowly, slowly, I slid my foot under the door latch or whatever you call it. The door flung open, letting massive amounts of air in. I wiggled out of the car and landed in the road. I had no choice. I started rolling.

_HONK! _

_BEEP!_

I heard those sounds as I rolled through the streets, praying I wouldn't become roadkill. I reached the side of the road, and scrambled too my feet. I galnced back and saw Niobe, out of the car and running. I ran as fast as I could, this won't be easy... I turned aroud and ran toward Niobe with all my speed. She smiled, not even attempting to turn around and run. My plan was working... Just a little closer... _WHAM!!_ I heard her ribcage crack as I head-butted her in the chest as hard as I could. She fell to the ground, crying in pain. No cars stopped tp help her. I ran towards the nearest exit. It said there was a Burger King. Yum.

I'm about to do a big No-no. I headed into a city, looking like I had just gotten into a fight, which I had. Plus, I was tied up, but I needed someone to help me. Even if it was a mortal.

I walked in the Burger King and no one noticed me. I couldn't speak either so... I sat. It felt like forever. Finally I heard a frendly voice.

"Ellen?" I turned around too see a friend of mine from camp, Annabeth Chase.

I tried to say "Annabeth!" but of course, I couldn't.

She purposly hit the napkin dispencer of the table and kicked it ubder the table.

"Woops," she said nonchlantly "Better get that."

I was wondering what she was doing when I felt her knife cutting away at the ropes around my wrists.

"This is pretty hard rope." I heard her mumble to herself. "Come on!"

Finally after a while I felt my hands go loose. I untied the thing on my mouth and out it on the table. Instanly, I put my hand to my neck feeling my swords Grandpa gave me, and my Camp Half-Blood necklace.

"What happened?" asked Annabeth, sitting down at the table.

"Let's just say I played a game of cops and robbers that went really wrong. But next time I see Niobe..." My voice trailed off as I thought of the evil things I could do too her.

"Niobe?" asked Annabeth with disbelief in her voice.

I nodded.

"Wait," she said, a look of panic suddenly crossing her face. "Where's Gavin?"

"Oh gods." I said aloud. "She was going too kill him and..." I started crying.

"It's okay." said Annabeth, patting my back. "He's not dead."

"What? How do you know?"

"He can't be... The Prophecy says five children. He's already proven himslef one of them, Personally, I think it's impossible for you guys too die ionce you've proven yourselves." said Annabeth knowingly.

Just talking too her made me feel better.

"Let's change the subject. What are you doing out of school?" I asked her.

"Chiron said he needed me as soon as possible for an emergancy." she explained.

"Really? He told me that too." I said to her. "Well not me personally but..."

"Great!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Why don't we go together?"

"Sounds great." I said with a smile. "Can we get something too eat first?"

"Sure. But I haven't got any money." she said with a slump.

"Who needs money?" I asked. I took her knife from her. If i had my swords it might draw attention.

We stepped up to the counter. "Double Cheese Burger no pickles or mustard, with large fries and a large drink." The cashier put all that down on her touch pad thing and looked at Annabeth.

"Same." Annabeth said with a kind of freaked out look on her face. Hasn't she ever robbed a fast food place? I haven't but it couldn't be that hard. Right?

"That's 16.97." stated the cashier. Annabeth looked at the knife in my hand.

"No It's not" I said in a matter-of-fact tone, pulling the knife on her. "It's free, and I suggest you keep quiet about it and give us our food... or else."

I handed Annabeth back her knife, she putt it away.

"I didn't know you could be so mean." she said jokingly.

"You have too do what you have too do." I told her. The cashier put the food on the table. We took it and rushed out. The sun was setting. We ran as fast as we could, clutching our paper bags as hard as we could.

We finally found a dark alley next to a dumpster.

"I feel a little guilty." admitted Annabeth, breaking the silence we were eating in.

"You mean, you never robbed a place on a quest too get what you needed?"

She shook her head. "It's too risky. What if you get caught and get out in jail?"

I never thought of that. Then I remembered my dream. Annabeth was smart. She could probably tell me what I needed to know. I told her the whole thing.

"Percy gets those sometimes." said Annabeth. "I think you get them if you're a powerful demigod."

"But what does it mean?" I asked impaitently.

"It means something is going on with Atlas, or Promeatheus, or maybe both of them, Chiron could probably tell you more about it than I can-" she was interrupted by the sound of a mans voice.

"Excuse me, ladies." He said,flashing light in out eyes "we just had a roobery in this area, you fit the descriptions could you step out here so we could get a better look at you?"

We?

I started too stand up, noticing he was a police officer, but Annabeth pulled me back down.

"You're not policeman, are you?" she asked them.

"You're very wise little girl." said the other guy. They began to morph, if that's what you wanna call it. Annabeth drew her knife. I pulled my swords off my necklace. They extended into real swords. I looked back up at the monsters. One looked almost the same, but the other had about 6 heads. Dod heads.

"Sycilla and Charydbis" I said out loud. The street lights came on, giving me a better look. Charydbis, was more of a blue color. With gills. Sycilla, had six Pitbull heads. All growling at us.

Sycilla attacked me and Charydbis attacked Annabeth.

Two of his heads attacked me from two diffrent angles. I was able too dodge one, but the other bit my right arm. I cried out in pain. But used my other arm to hit one of his other heads. It dissolved into dust. He had five other heads though. I would be dead before I could kill him.

"We can't take both of them!" I screamed.

Of course we can't if Odysseus and Jason couldn't, what makes us think we can?

Then, I had an idea.

"When I give the mark, jump in the dumpster." I instructed.

"Ew, what?" Annabeth asked, dodging Charydbis.

"Just do it!" I ordered and headed up the fire escape, Sycilla following me. I rushed up the stairs. When I got high enough I screamed "Annabeth, now! and close the lid."

I watched her do it as I was bitten on the leg by one of Sycilla's heads. I slashed a sword at him, when I noticed Charydbis lift up the lid and stick his head in. Just like I planned I kicked Sycilla with all my might. Knocking him of the fire escape. He fell and landed on the dumpster. Collapsing the lid, and possibly Annabeth. No way, if I killed her... Sycilla and Charydbis dissolved into dust.

Please Annabeth come out.

Please...

Something in the dumpster began to move. Pushing the plastic lid away Annabeth stood up and clumsily walkied up the fire escape. When she got to me I hugged her, but just for a second, she smelled like garbage. I looked at her and she glared evily at me. But I didn't care.

"You're alive! but, how?"

"I'm not stupid. When I saw Charydbis trying too get in I buried myself under the garbage bags."

"Oh, well, okay." I said happiliy. We decided to sleep on the roof top.

I volunteered to take first watch.

A/N My favorite chapter so far. Hope you liked it.


	5. We get to camp in style

A/N Okay, so I know that the monsters I used last chapter are impossible. I've read about them, that's how I knew about them. But I needed a monster pairing of two very strong monsters, so I used them. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh, and I haven't told you where they are because I haven't decided yet.

_There were two cliffs, not touching, but close together. They stood so that you could face the other if you were facing forward. There was a group of people on each cliff. I knew what I was looking at was a vision of the first war. _

_Without anyone saying a word, the two cliffs slowly forged together, and the two armies clashed together. It was the scariest sight, people were fighting using swords and archery equipment, but they wre also using magic. Such as Poseidon, who was using the trident Zeus gave him too attack people with water and drown them, one by one. I directed my attention to something that caught my eyes. My Dad. He was in battle armor and shooting people dpwn with the bow his father gave him. He needed too be careful, he was only a demigod, he would die faster than any of them. Wait, why am I worrying? It's just a dream, right?_

(A/N Please not that the following part is not part of her dream.)

_**Kronos had an evil smirk painted across Luke's face. He finally, after waiting so long, had a daughter of the prophecy on his side. Why did he want one? The answer is simple, for the power they have. The last one he had an encounter with was a son of Apollo, Gavin. He was a time traveler that ruined Kronos' plan. **_

_**A sudden beam of light enterd the room.**_

_**"My lord." said Niobe, while bowing.**_

_**"What news have you brought to me?" Kronos asked, not moving from his throne.**_

_**"Sir...well, I-"**_

_**"You did capture that wreched girl? Didn't you?" Kronos asked, standing up. **_

_**"Yes sir" Niobe told him "But she got away." **_

_**Kronos held in his rage. **_

_**"I suggest, that you leave now. You're a woman so I shall spare you." He said coldly. Niobe lefted the throne room as quickly as possible. **_

"Ellen." Annabeth was saying softly "We have to get going. "

"Can we eat first?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Where would we eat?" she asked sarccatically.

"Not a fast food place." I said, standing up. "If we go to a real resturant, we can skip the check."

"Are you sure that your parents are Gavin and Eos, because my first guess would be Hermes." She said with a laugh.

"Well, would you rather go hungry?" I asked her, as I started to climb down the fire escape.

"No," she admitted, starting to follow me. "But I don't want to steal either."

The morning was young. As I looked around I saw many things, the sun, birds, and a Golden Coral.

"There's our target." I told Annabeth, pointing to the all you can eat buffet.

We climbed down, then crossed the street. annabeth opened the door, only to bump into a girl, about our age, with red hair.

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked, squinting her eyes

"Annabeth?" The girl asked in return.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"I'm going too go out on a limb here but, do you two know each other?" I asked sarcastically.

"We went on a quest together a while back." Annabeth explianed.

"Oh, well how come I've never met you before?" I asked Rachel.

"I'm a mortal." she responded.

"Oh," I said, my cheeks begining to burn, "that's...confusing."

She turned to Annabeth.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"We're trying to get back to camp." Annabeth admitted.

"Really?" She asked as if it was so unusual. "Want a ride?"

"No-" Annabeth started

"Yes!" I shouted! "Thank you!"

"Follow me." Rachel said as she started to walk away.

I started to follow, but Annabeth grabbed my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a mad tone.

"Getting a ride to camp." I told her simpily.

"We don't need a ride, we can get there alone."

"Not fast enough, Annabeth, Chiron wants us to get to camp as soon as possible, remember?"

Her hand dropped from my shoulder. I looked too see if I could find Rachel, she was standing by a... No Way, a limo!

I ran to the beautful car.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I cried. Rachel just smiled.

"Hop in." she instructed.

We piled in, Annabeth slumped in.

"Where to?" Rachel asked.

"Camp Half-Blood. I told her, enjoying the limo.

"I know, I mean, where is Camp Half-Blood?" she said with a laugh.

"Oh," I said "Long Island, Half-Blood Hill." I told her.

I'm not going to bore you with all the details of the ride over there, but I will say...It was sweet! The limo was great. It had a T.V and snacks.

We got there at about noon.

Annabeth said nothing the enitre ride.

"Thanks Rachel." I said as we left the limo. I ellbowed Annabeth.

"Yeah," she said "Thanks"

We walked to the camp borders. We found Chiron roaming in front of the cabins.

"There you two are." He said, a smile on his ancient face. "I wasn't expecting you too come together."

A/N what do you think? I think this one was shorter.


	6. Our Talk by the Lake

"What was so important, Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"It would be best if I didn't tell you now, after lunch I'll call a meeting of the cabin leaders, we shall discuss it then."

"Okay." I said with a sigh. "I'm going to lounge by the lake."

Annabeth followed me, we sat and looked at the lake.

"What do you think is going on with Chiron?" I asked her.

She didn't take her eyes off the lake. " I don't know. But what ever it is, it's big."

My stomach tied up in knots.

"He's after me, isn't he?" I asked, looking at Annabeth.

"Who, Chiron? No, he's just under alot of stress and-"

"No, not Chiron, Kronos." I said, lowering my voice when I said The Titan Lord's disgraceful name.

She looked down. I could tell she was holding back.

"Tell me." I begged.

"Yeah," She said finally "He was after your father aswell."

I remembered my dream, the one where he was fighting in the first war. It was a dream right? I mean, Niobe killed him, right? Then I remembered what Annabeth said. She said that she thought that once we proved ourselves as 'one of the prophecy' that we couldn't die, at least, not until we finish our quest.

"You were the one to discover my dad, right?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Yeah, he was not happy, yet he was so powerful."

I felt tears rushing to my face.

"Do you think he's still alive?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Yeah, I do. He can take care of himslef." she said giving me a warm smile.

"Thanks." I said, wiping a single tear of my cheek.

Just then, someone sat down beside Annabeth.

"Hey." Said Percy Jackson to Annabeth.

"Hi." She replied back, not looking at him, instead she was looking

"Oh, hey Ellen." He said flatly. He dosen't really like me, I have no clue why.

"Hey." I said looking down, hoping he wouldn't notice that I was near tears.

"Anyway, Chiron sent me too get you, lunch is near and he has called a meeting after."

We stood up and went too eat.

A/N So sorry this one is so short. I realized in the middle of writing it I would need to come up with a prophecy. I'll have the next chapter up tommorow and it will be longer, I promise.


	7. Chiron gets yelled at

A/N I killed myself over this chapter, let me know if it was worth it.

We sat at the table, my stomach was in knots. I knew this was about me. I would be leading this quest.

"Alright," Chiron said, looking around the table with a nervous face. "as most of you have expected, this is another 'quest of the prophecy'..."

I looked down.

"Meaning, this quest will be lead by Ellen, a daughter of the prophecy."

I looked around. These are the people that looked framillar: Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse. That's sad, isn't it? when I come here I don't make friends, I train, that's it.

"Most of you should know this, but, the Children of The Prophecy are assinged to the hardest quest we get. Ellen, like her father before her, will face a hard quest." Chiron said, looking at me. "What do you say, Ellen? Will you embrace your fate and lead this quest?"

"Yes." I said, looking up to meet his eyes.

He nodded nobaly "Very well then. Who shall accompany you?"

"Annabeth." I stated very quickly. I looked around, I knew I could chose one more. I looked at Percy, his eyes were practically begging me to let him go. But I can't do it. We have brains, now we need defence. Besides, I don't know where were goind an, let's face it...Percy's a monster magnet.

"Clarisse." I said, looking downwards again. I could practically feel Percy's eyes buring holes in me. I looked up. Everyone looked shocked, even Chiron.

"Alright," he said, not taking his shocked eyes off me "those of you who weren't picked, please leave. I must discuss the quest with the group."

They all got out of their seats, Percy was still glaring at me.

"So," asked Clarisse nonchlantly "what is this quest."

"It's diffrent for you." Chiron said in responce to her question. "All you and Annabeth need too do is escourt Ellen to the Underworld."

"Underworld?" I asked.

"Where else would you find Tartarus?" He asked.

"Tartarus?" asked Annabeth, her voice full of curiousity and shock.

"Yes, that is Ellen's destination."

"What?!" I asked, my jaw dropped. "Why?!"

"There is something inside Tartarus, something powerful." He said clamly.

"She has too go in there?" asked Clarisse.

Chiron nodded.

"Why?!" demanded Annabeth.

"It's a stone. We need it destroyed. It harnesses power. Dark, evil power." He said. Right then, I saw something in Chiron I had never seen before, fear. "If it's not destroyed...I can't even think about what will happen. Unfortunately,I have no other information."

"You can't send her down there!" argued Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I started "It's alright."

I turned to Chiron.

"When I'm down there, after I've destroyed the stone, how will I get back up?" I asked him

He looked down.

"I don't know." He repiled regretfully.

I nodded.

"I'll go talk to the oracle." I told them.

Okay, I'll spare you the grusome oracle bit. Here's what the prophecy said:

_Three will attempt to discover the secrets of the dead_

_They shall find the answers through water, and bread_

_One will make a jump to the realm of Kronos's lost shrine_

_She will recieve a gift from someone of her blood line_

_She will destroy the stone of great power_

_She must escape during her final hour_

_Leave, and she will prevail_

_If she does not do so, she will fail_

Disturbing.

I told all three of them. They said nothing.

"Well," said Chiron "get some sleep, you leave early tommorow."

"That's it? Come on! What does it mean?"

" No one can tell you that. Because we don't know." Chiron told me.

I left, I was heading to the Hermes caabin when I was stopped by Annabeth.

"What is wrong with you?!" she demanded.

"What?" I asked

"Why didn't you let Percy go? Instead you chose Clarisse!?"

"He attracts monsters like no one I've ever seen!" I shouted. "Now that I know what the quest is, I'm glad I didn't chose him. He can't go near Tartarus, unless you want him too die!"

"Uhhggg!" Annabeth screamed, walking back towards her cabin.

A/N Again, another pretty short chapter, but the next one will be much longer, I swear upon the River Styx (Is that how you spell it?)


	8. We start the quest

A/N Okay, keep in mind that they are now starting the quest. Once they get to the Underworld, Annabeth and Clarisse will leave as Ellen dives into the pits of Tartarus. Bum bum bum. Okay I'm going too give you guys a shocker. I've been to many mythology websites and some tell me that: Dionysus used to dress in women's clothes to hide from Hera. Bet you'll never think of him in the same way. At least now we know why he's so bitter.

_Promeatheus sat on a stool in Mt. Olympus. He was making something out of a clay type substance. He was sitting with his back to me, so I couldn't see what he was carving._

_"I wonder what Lord Zeus will think of you. All of you." He said to whatever it was he was crafting. Creepy, creepy man. He glanced downward nervously. I don't know how I could see them from such a high altitude, but I could. They were humans. Completley naked, wandering aimlessly. _

_"Don't fret my creations." he said, dipping his hand into the clay type stuff "Lord Zeus will take care of you, and he shall love you like sons and daughters, as long as you worship him." _

_"Eureka." He said, getting out of the stool and stepping back "My last creation is finished." _

_When he stepped back, he reveaed a child, about six or seven, obviously a girl._

_He snapped, with a brilliant flash of light, the girl disapeared. I looked down. The girl had appeared on earth with the fellow human beings. She was scared and alone. I looked at Promeatheus. He was beaming proudly. _

_I can just hear Lauren now "My Daddy created mankind. What does your Mom do? Oh, yeah, she opens the rusty gates to let Apollo out every morning. Which makes me better than your mom!" _

_Okay, so maybe that's not exactly what she would say, but it's pretty close to it. _

_Anyway, Promeatheus left the room. He walked the hall of Mt. Olympus. He walked to the throne room. In the throne room, there were twelve thrones, most of them unocupied. I saw Zeus, at his side, was a pregnant lady, who I will assume is Hera, but you can't be to sure with Zeus. There was also Poseidon sitting in a throne. On the other side there was a lady. She looked particularly young, but older than Zeus. I'm going to geuss she is Hestia, who later gave her throne to Dionysus. I'm going to assume again, the other thrones are not ocupied with the other gods butts because they haven't been born yet._

_"Lords and Ladies of Mt. Olympus, I have a suprise for you. A gift of gratitude for letting me join you in this war." said Promeatheus with a bow. _

_"Oh, Promeatheus you didn't have to get us anything." said Zeus. Hera smacked Zeus on the chest._

_"Shut up," she said rudely "I like presents. Contiue, Promeatheus." _

_"Without further adue." he said, a glint of hope in his eyes. He walked over to the back of the room, and tugged on a rope that exposed a window. I looked out the window, and again, I could see the humans. The gods all had looks of shock upon their faces. All of a sudden, I heard the sound of glass breaking. I turned around. _

_A woman who was wearing a mostly green dress, I figure she's Demeter, had dropped a wine glass full of wine on the floor coming from the kitchen. She gazed out the window in horror. She was frozen. Instanly, a broom came across the room, no one controling it, and swept the floor by Demeter's feet. _

_I looked back at Promeatheus. His look of excitement had faded._

_"Promeatheus," started Zeus in an angry, but trying to keep from yelling tone. "what is the meaning of this?"_

_"Well, your highness-"_

_"They look...like us." said Hera, touching her face. "Wait, tell me you didn't model that one after me. If you did, you're dead meat." she pointed out the window to a fat lady as she looked down at her pregnant stomach._

_"Enough!" shouted Zeus. "Why did you do this?" _

_"I thought you would want people to worship you." he said, his voice wavering. _

_"You thought wrong." said Zeus, rubbing his temples. _

_"I...I'm.." started Promeatheus. _

I woke with a start. I looked around. There were people still up, they were playing cards. (In case you haven't gathered it, I'm a daughter if Eos, meaning I don't have a cabin so they let me stay in the Hermes cabin.)

"You talk in your sleep." one of the undetermined told me.

"That's nice." I said sarcastically. "What time is it?"

"About five-thirty. Chiron asked us to wake you up about thirty minutes ago."

"What?! Why didn't you?!" I demanded.

"Didn't feel like it." He said, laying out a card.

"Uggg!" I shouted.

I ran out of the cabin, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Took you long enough." Said Clarrise.

"Yeah." I said in an uncaring tone. She had a backpack kind of like mine, she was wearing a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Annabeth came outside, a backpack slung over her shoulder and she was wearing a T-shirt that said "2 fast 4 u" on it. I has no idea why. She was carrying a notepad.

Chiron met us right outside camp bounderies.

"Argus will take you as far as the Manhattan bus terminal. But after that, you're on your own."

I sighed. He touched my shoulder.

"You will do wonderful." he said. I looked up, he gave me an encouraging smile.

"Off with you." he said, giving me a push. We headed toward the white SUV.

We opened the door and piled in. It was silent for a few minutes.

Annabeth finally broke it.

"Okay, so I tried to figure out the prophecy last night." she said.

"You know that's impossible Little miss Goodie-goodie." Clarisse told Annabeth.

She shifted uncomfortably.

"I know. But we can try so we can get at least a little bit of foresight on our quest."

Clarisse leaned back and floded her arms across her chest.

"_Three will attempt to discover the secrets of the dead._

It means something about the Underworld..."

"No duh Nancy Drew." said Clarisse. Annabeth ignored her comment.

"_They shall find the answers through water and bread._

I honestly have no clue what this means."

"Maybe she just needed a ryme." I said jokingly. No one even smiled.

"_One shall jump into the realm of Kronos's broken shrine._

Obviously meaning the jump Ellen will have to make." She stopped, waiting for someone to intterupt her.

"_She shall receive a gift from some of the bloodline._

She's getting a present from someone.

_She will destroy the gems of great power._

She's going to destroy the gems.

_Escape the pit in your final hour._

I really don't understand this one.

_Leave the pit and you will prevail_

This one is self explanitory.

_Do not do so, and you will fail"_

Annabeth looked at me. She knew my fate. She knew as well as I did, I had to make it out alive. If I didn't Kronos will eventually take over.

This will not be a very easy quest.

A/N Okay, in the next chapter, I promise to add some more action too this story. It may take me a few days to come up with ideas though.


	9. Family Reunion

**A/N Hey guys, miss me? I was gone for a while (well, not really) but now I'm back. Let's see what Ellen is up to. Oh, and I kept meaning to tell you all, I named Ellen after Ellen 26 because she was the first to reveiw my first story. **

Okay, I tell you this just so you know; Clarisse is a pig. When we got in the bus, she started cramming food down her throat like she hadn't eaten since last year. It got annoying.

"Clarisse," Annabeth said, disgusted "shouldn't we save some food for the rest of the quest?"

Clarisse sighed, she stuffed the food back in her backpack and zipped it up. Around us, was a kind, about nine. He was cowering in fear over some old lady, who was sitting in front of us. I could see why, she gave me the creeps too. Annabeth unzipped her backpack and looked inside. She made a suprised face.

"Ellen," she said, looking up at me with concern on her face "did you grab the food that was suposed to go into my backpack?"

"No," I said "was I suposed to?"

Annabeth shoved her backpack aside.

"Did you get your food supply?" she asked angrily

"No," I repeated "was I suposed to? Wait, I had a food supply?"

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth whispered harshly "That means we only have the food in Clarisse's backpack?"

I looked at Clarisse, she slowly grabbed her backpack in a hug against her abnormally large stomach.

"So because of you idiots," Clarisse started meanly, getting louder with every word "we're going to run out of food?"

"Chill out Porky, I'll figure a way out of this." I told her.

"Why you..." her voice trailed off as she looked at the old lady in front of us, just noticing her. I gave a quick glance in Annabeth's direction, she was also staring at the old hag.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." they replied in unison. Which I found a bit wierd.

"We should get off at the next stop." Annabeth said in a firm tone.

Clarisse nodded in agreement.

"What? Why? We haven't left New York yet." I said

"Don't worry about it." said Annabeth. Don't worry about it! The nerve! This is my quest!

"About what!" I screamed. I lifted my hands to the necklace my grandfather gave me. I ran my fingers through the two swords, feeling the blades. I had a feeling I would need them soon.

"Shut up, idiot!' demanded Clarisse.

"Tell me!" I demanded, sounding like a brat.

"Alright." said Annabeth softly "The old had in front of us is...Niobe." she said

Oh my gods! Will that woman leave me alone?! Probably not.

"Why does she look so old?" I asked them.

"When things come back from the...uh..." Annabeth looked around "from the...uh...storage closet, they get older."

"What?" I asked, a confused look painted my face.

"You know," Annabeth said looking around nervously "downstairs."

"Huh?" I asked. Annabeth let out an aggrivated sigh. She leaned in, across Clarisse and whispered something.

"My underwear." it sounded like she said.

"What?!" I asked a bit loud, jerking my head back.

"The Underworld!" Clarrise screamed, getting the attention of everyone on the bus, even the driver looked back through his mirror.

"Why didn't you just say that?" I asked.

"This is a publicplace, moron." said Clarisse.

"Right." I said, ignoring the last part. "wait, I didn't kill her."

Annabeth looked puzzeled. That was a first.

She didn't have time to say anything else. The bus slowed down and pulled itself to a screeching hault. Instantly, we all stood up, holding our backpacks, trying to be the first ones out. I was first. I walked toward the door. The driver, a big fat guy with no hair on the top of his head, pushed the lever and the doors opened. I turned around and nodded in his direction. When I turned around, I was stopped by an old guy with shadows under his eyes, dirt under his finger nails and dingey gray hair.

"Tantalus." I heard Clarisse mumble under her breath.

_Who?_

"Well, well, well." the man said with a smug grin on his face "who do we have here?"

He started backing us up, he forced into the other seat and allowed the other passangers to pass.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked, in a suprisingly smug tone.

Before he could answer, Niobe stepped to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Father," she said "it was nice you could join me."

_Father?_

"Delighted to be here." he repiled

_Delighted?_ Oh, wait a minute...

"What do you want?" Annabeth repeated.

"I want your friend." she said, looking smugly at me.

"Dude," Clarisse started. _Dude? _"Your whinning over somthing that happened tahree thousnad years ago. Get over it."

Niobe looked at her father with hurt in her eyes "One never gets over the death if her child. Let alone fourteen of them."

With that, she held out an orb, It was small enough to fit in the palm of your hand, with an eerie, whispy shadow inside.

She threw it on the floor of the bus and it shattered, letting a shadow leak into the air. It filled up quickly, the air started to smell like...rotten eggs.

In about thirty seconds the shadow disapeared without warning. My heart stopped when I saw what was standing beside the old lady and her younger-looking father. Fourteen undead soliders. Seven male, seven female. The childen of Niobe, and grandchildren of Tantalus. Niobe lit up.

"Hello, my children!" she exclaimed.

_Barf!_

"I need a favor. We need two of the three of these Demigods slain." she looked at me "Leave the one in the middle for Lord Kronos, and he will bring you all back...forever."

I looked upon the soliders, the women had bows, and the men had swords.

"If we're quick, we can make it to the door." Annabeth mumbeled "Follow me."

With that, she stood up in one quick motion and dashed for the door. We pushed though the soliders. It looks like Caerus was smiling on us because we made it to the door. A stroke of luck... that ended soon.

We ran through the open doors and ran down the stairs. I looked at the dazed face of the driver, I had forgotten he was there. I was last out, I jumped down the stairs and landed on my hands and knees. I got up as fast as I could and took off running. I was behind Clarisse. Suddenly, I felt a sting in my leg. I fell to the ground as I cried in pain. Clarisse heard me hit the ground.

"Annabeth!" she screamed. Annabeth spun around and headed back at me. I looked at my leg, I had been hit with an arrow.

"Take it out!" I begged Clarisse.

"No time." she said, looking back at the fourteen undead soliders charging us. She drew her sword.

"Annabeth, help her...I'll hold them off." she said. Annabeth didn't acknowledge her, she bent down and looked at the arrow as Clarisse charged.

"It's in really deep." she said.

"Take it out!" I begged again. Annabeth looked at it skeptically. SHe glanced over at Clarisse, I did the same.

They were tearing her apart. She had scraches and bruises everywhere.

"Go help her." I said weakly as I watched arrows fly past Clarisse. She nodded. She drew her knife, but before she could move, a shadow was cast over the empty lot we were fighting by. It caused everyone to look up. Even Niobe.

As I looked up, I saw a shadow descending from the sky. For some reason, Niobe's children dropped their weapons and began running.

_Cowards._

But I still don't know why they're running...

I saw an arrow shoot from the shadow, striking a son of Niobe and turning him into dust. Instanly, I knew the shadow was a chariot, and the people in it; my great aunt Artemis and my grandfather Apollo

.

Arrow's began flying through the sky, striking down a son or daughter of Niobe with each shot.

I looked at Niobe, her face had shock on it. She made eye contact with me, her eyes filled with hatred.

I looked back where the muders were taking place, the last daughter was killed and disolved into dust due to the bow of Artemis. I looked back at Niobe and Tantalus, they turned around and ran from the chariot, which was still in a shadow.

Annabeth ran back to me, as I saw the chariot turning around. I couldn't bare the pain of the arrow anymore.

"Take it out!" I whinned as Clarisse approached us. She was beat up, but not to badly. I saw Annabeth reach for the arrow. I turned around.

When I turned around, I faced the bus. The stunned bus driver was standing outside his bus, a cigarette in his hand, jaw wide open. I felt Annabeth slowly start to pull the arrow out.

"Ouch!" I cried as she pulled a little of the arrow out and stopped.

"Ouch!" I said as she repeated the process. "Will you stop pulling it out little by little!" I cried, irritated.

"I don't want to hurt you." she said.

"Oh for the love of Zeus." Said Clarisse as she yanked the arrow out of my leg.

"OUCH!!" I screamed as the blood rushed down my leg. Annabeth took her sock off and tied it around my leg. To stop the blood, of course.

I looked back where the bus was suposed to be...It was gone.

"Oh no." I said, remembering something terrible, "We left all of our stuff on the bus from when the undead idiots attacked us."

"gods!" Clarisse screamed. I looked at Annabeth, she looked back.

"Oh no, gods no." she said to me, knowing what I was going to suggest we do.

"What?" asked Clarisse.

"We're going to rob a gas station." I explained. A happy look came over Clarisse.

You have to do what you have to do.

**A/N Here's the thing, I'm nt updating until I get more reveiws. It's that simple.**


	10. Grrr I hate her

**A/N wow, I need to update more often.**

_"Promeatheus," Zeus started, rubbing his temples. "Come in here a moment please."_

_Promeatheus came in the wonderfully decorated throne room. He was hunched like he thought someone was about to hurt him. _

_"Yes, sir?" He asked sqeamishly._

_"We have come to a conclusion-" Zeus started_

_"And by __**we, **__he means he came to a conclusion." Hera said, rbbing her stomach like it was hurting._

_Zeus's grip on the side of his throne tightend._

_Remind me to pick up a stress ball for him._

_"These...things, can stay." He said with a tone of disgust._

_"Really? Oh thank you!" Promeatheus said, his eyes lighting up. _

_"But, you will not interfere with how they live. You will not give them any of the tools they need to survive." Zeus said._

_"What?" Promeatheus asked. "How will they survive."_

_"I don't give a flying harpy!" Zeus said._

_Flying harpy?_

_This must be where Zeus learned to be the...um...kind gentle person he is today... yeah, that's it. Try saying that with a straight face._

_My dream-self looked out where the window was suposed to be. It was now covered in stain glass murals. _

_Zeus must have been tierd of looking at naked humans all day. Wait, he's a god. Duh. _

I awoke with a sharp pain in my finger.

I had fallen asleep in a cab. I don't know what made me so tierd. Probably the loss of blood. I looked around. In the front there was a sign taped to the dash board that read _Tips Accepted. _There was also the cab-drivers drivers license.

I took off my ring. I looked at my finger, there was nothing. My finger wasn't even red. I looked at my ring.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, noticing I woke up. I couldn't answer. I was too stunned.

My ring had been engraved... magically.

I handed my ring to Annabeth. She took it in confusion.

"Wha-?" she stopped as she saw the engravement in the inside. "The Slayer of Titans." she said, looking stunned.

For that was what my ring now said.

"Does this mean that there's more to the quest than we thought?" Clarisse asked.

Annabeth nodded. "I think so."

"What could it mean?" I asked, swallowing in fear.

"Duh. It means you have to kill a Titan." said Clarisse meanly.

"But which Titan?" I asked, in reply to her sarcasm.

"Most apparently, the creator of the gem." said Annabeth.

"Who? Why?" I asked in panic.

"Should I be concerned that yall' are talkin' 'bout killin' people?" said the cab driver in a deep slow southern accent.

"No! Shut up!" Clarisse yelled. The taxi driver looked at her through the rear veiw mirror. She scowled at him, then he put his eyes back on the road.

Annabeth turned to me. "As for the 'who' I don't know. As for the 'why', you have to kill him or her so he or she can't make another gem."

Why, that's not confusing at all.

Just then, the cab pulled to a hault.

"That'll be thirty-six dollars." the cab driver said.

As he said that, I remembered we left everything we had on the bus. Stupid Niobe.

"Umm..." I stamered.

"Listen, if yall' don't pay-" He was cut off by Clarisse, who reached up and pinched his neck, knocking him out.

"Get out." she orderd us calmly. We didn't need to be told a second time. We opened the door and got out like normal people would.

We ducked our heads and walked into an alley.

We were still in New York, the state, not the city. I know this because I saw a sign that read: _Welcome to Kingston._

"Okay." I said. "Which store are we robbing?"

"Shh!" said Annabeth. "We aren't robbing a store."

"Then where will we get our food?" I protested.

"Well..." Annabeth said as she racked her brain. "You're in no shape to rob a store." she said, pointing at my leg.

"What? This? It's fine." I lied. It hurt like H-E double hockey sticks.

"We'll need a distractor. Someone to lie to the cashier." I said knowingly

"I'll do it!" shouted Annabeth. _Huh?_

"Um...Annabeth, do you even know how to lie?" I asked her. She got an offended look on her face.

"Of course I do!" she said.

"Fine." I said, holding my hands up in defeat. "Clarisse and I will take the stuff."

"And we'll need to come in at diffrent times, so it doesn't look like we're together." Clarisse said.

"Right."

Maybe she's not as dumb as a rock.

After we planned it all out, we decided to hit a conveince store.

Annabeth went in first. I was suposed to wait thirty seconds, then follow in after her. Clarisse would do the same. I looked through the window...just barely though. I could see Annabeth talking to the cashier, who was a woman, about middle aged.

_28 _

_29 _

_30 _

I walked through the door. I had to pretend that I wasn't listening to the conversation going on with Annabeth and the cashier, but I was.

"Do you think these shorts make my butt look fat?" Annabeth asked. Which I know was a lie. Annabeth really doesn't care how she looks.

"No." said the cashier with a bored face.

I leaned down and ripped the price tag off a backpack. Then I stuffed the backpack with a buch of random candy. Yummy!

I walked over to the next isle, keeping the backpakc around my shoulder, like I had it the whole time.

Clarisse walked in, getting only a glance from the cashier.

There were only four isles in this store. I was to take the first two, Clarisse the other two.

I stuffed shirts and shorts inside my pack. Making sure to get Clarisse's size aswell.

My backapck was stuffed. I was supposed to leave the moment I could, so I headed for the door. Only to catch part of the coversation between Annabeth an the cashier.

"What about elephants? Do you sell elephants?" She asked. Remind me to never let her be the distraction again.

"Does it look like we sell elephants?" The cashier said. Annabeth looked around. As her eyes scanned Clarisse, they gave a look telling me she decided not to make a joke.

I turned to face the door. Only to make eye contact with...guess who. Chiron? No. My father? No. Lauren? Yes.

"Excuse me, Cashier Lady, there's a robbery going on here. Right now.

Oh gods.

**A/N Am I moving too fast? I think I've improved since the begining of the story. Let me know if I'm moving too fast.**


	11. You BIG Bully

I tried to run for it, but Lauren blocked me from getting out. Since she was standing in the doorway, she could do it. I glared at her. She gave me a snide grin.

"You keep them here. I'll call the police." The cashier said, I think she just wanted to get away from Annabeth. We were all standing, frozen in fear.

"What's the matter with you?!" I screamed at Lauren, breaking the silence.

"Sorry," She said uncaringly. "I have orders from Lord Kronos. You have a choice." she looked directly at me, letting me know she was talking about me. Not all of us. Just me.

"You're a traitor?" Asked Clarisse. Annabeth shot a 'duh' glance at her.

"How do you know she's a traitor? You never met her." Annabeth asked her in a 'duh' tone, to match her look from earlier.

"Shut up!" Clarisse yelled. "If you weren't such an idiot, we wouldn't be in this situation. _Do these shorts make my butt look big? _Oh, yeah, Annabeth, you're a great liar."

"Me an idiot?" Annabeth yelled, loudest I've ever heard her yell "My cat has a higher IQ than all the Ares cabin combined!"

"You don't even have a cat!" Clarisse yelled.

"How do you know that?" Annabeth asked, lowering her voice.

"Ladies." Lauren said. "Don't fight."

"Seriously. Do you guys really think this is the time?"I asked, then I practically went into shock, I just agreed with Lauren. I turned to her.

"What choices? What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you really don't have any. I was just trying to confuse you" She said with a laugh. I balled my fists.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Asked Clarisse, pretty stupid question if you ask me.

"Well, lets see. I'm supposed to... teleport you all to a private place, kill you two and take Ellen as a prisoner. Easy enough, lets get to it." She said. And faster blink of an eye, she snapped her fingers.

I was yanked through the cosmos, I think, if this was the cosmos, it was a series of twisting colors, lighting up around my entire body. A series of blue magic started to wrap around my arms. In pure panic, I attempted to break loose, but I couldn't move. I watched as a series of green attempted to wrap around my stomach. I could feel it, but it didn't hurt. It acually...felt comforting. surges of energy pulsed through my blood as a ribbon of red magic intertwined my legs. Now, I feel like I could run a marathon. I felt so comfortable and energized now, I didn't even care when a silver stream headed at me and slowly wrapped itself around my head. I could still see, as it only left my eyes and nose unwrapped.

I started moving. Wondering where I was headed. I started out slow, but gained speed as I was being pulled. I blinked, when I opened my eyes again, the colors were gone. Instead, they were replaced by total darkness. And and eerie silence. The eerie silence was broken by an almost silent chorus of voices. Like a church choir, only, the voices were much more in-tune and angelic. They were singing one note, it sounded like an _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh". _

Now, I saw what they were singing about. Up ahead, there was a brilliant bright light. It was small at first, but then got larger as I got closer. I don't know how fast I was going. All I know is; It was pretty darn fast.

The light quickly got closer, and bigger. Not to mention, brighter. As I got closer, I realized that what I was hearing wasn't singing. It was the sound of righteous power radiating off of the light.

"Ellen." boomed a voice. It was deep and wavered a bit. "You will face the most chalenginh quest of all of the other Children that are of the same fate."

I was still drawing near the light. Quicker with every second.

"Go with your wit, not your rage. Your Father will be fine."

What does that mean?

I got closer to the light. I had to shut my eyes, it was very bright.

Suddenly, I felt the heat of myself passing through it. Where am I going? I don't want to leave.

Suddenly, I smelled the salty beach-side air. I opened my eyes. Of course, we were on a beach. Me, Clarisse, Annabeth and Lauren. I yanked my charms off my necklace. Instantly they extended into two swords. I held one up to Lauren's throat.

"Enough silly games." I told her.

"I agree." She said, pushing my blade away from her neck. I put it raised it again. "Let's just get on with it."

"You can't take all three of us you dunce." Clarisse said. I shot her a look.

"Again, I agree." she said. "But I didn't say that I was going to do it. Now did I?" She gave her famous evil smirk and gave a tiny whistle. Her whistle echoed. Suddenly, a giant figure appeared.

"Finish them, Alkyoneus." Ordered Lauren. "But leave that one." She pointed to me.

Alkyoneus, was a giant king. He was immortal, but only in his homeland. He was also king of the giants.

He gave a smirk. "Puny little demigods."

He was about...hmm.. twenty feet tall and he resembeled cyclopes, except, he had two eyes. He had no weapons. I had a feeling he wouldn't need them.

He lunged at the unprepared Clarisse. He grabbed her and her spere snapped. Annabeth ran at him and jumped, attempting to stab him somewhere up high. But, he swatted her out of the air like a fly. She whizzed through the air and landed in the sand. I managed to stab him in the kneecap. He cried out in pain and threw Clarisse to the ground. At the same time, I pivoted and stabbed my other sword into the back of his meaty leg. He cried out again, I yanked my two swords out of his leg in one swift motion. With one of his hands he picked me up, as fast as he did that he hurled me through the air.

"Ellen!" Cried Annabeth, as I whizzed over her head.

I thought Lauren told him to keep me alive.

I hurled though the air. I saw the ground heading at me, coming closer and closer. I curled up into a ball the best I could until I hit the ground.

_CRACK!_ I heard as I felt instant pain in my shoulder. Which I had landed on. Why hadn't he thrown me in the water? I could still see him. Clarisse and Annabeth were fighting their hardest, but it wasn't enough. He was tossing them around like salad. _litteraly._

As I looked I saw him throw Clarisse straight up in the air and catch her again. He laughed a stupid laugh and did it again.

I looked in horror as Annabeth threw a large rock at the monster and he used Clarisse to block it. I watched the rock strike her in the head and her body fell limp. The giant dropped her and headed to where Annabeth was standing. I had seen enough. I stood up, pushing myslef with my good arm (Thank the gods my shoulder is all I hurt.) I looked for my swords. I looked in panic, as I saw the giant almost get Annabeth out of the corner of my eye. Then I saw it, gleaming in the sunlight. I walked over to it and picked it up. Now, to find the other one. I glanced all around me. I looked behind me. I never realized how close I was to the shoreline. Oh my gods the shoreline! I raced over to the water. All of a sudden I saw a gleaming item in the water. My sword! I headed through the water. I picked it up. A bunch of fish that were curios to see what my sword was scattered as my hands entered the water. I picked up my sword and glanced in the direction Annabeth was fighting the giant in.

The giant reached for Annabeth, but she stuck her knife out at the last second and stabbed his meaty hand. He pulled his huge hand away and swatted her aside with the other. Again, she went flying through the air. He bounded in her direction. I ran as fast as I could to where he was. It took me about thirty seconds too reach him. With out hesitation, I stabbed him on the ankle and dragged my sword around his foot. Cutting like butter.

"Ouch!" He screamed and kicked me backwards like a soccer ball.

I landed in the wet sand. I looked in horror as I saw the giant heading in my direction.

_This is it _I thought to myself as a wave washed up and me a bit wet. He was standing over me when I heard a _SMACK! _He began to fall. I rolled away, if I hadn't I, would have been crushed. I looked upon the giant. He lay there. And there was a large rock on the shore. I looked where it came from.

"That's how you throw a rock." Clarisse said weakly, looking at where Annabeth lay. I still had my swords in my hand, so I reached over and stabbed the swords in the giant's large back. Then I yanked them out, then I stood up.

I noticed twi things at that moment.

One: Lauren was gone.

Two: The giant was dead.

**A/N Okay, this has been my favorite chapter to write. that reminds me, tell me in your reviews which chapter was your favorite.**


	12. You want me to do what?

**A/N Be sure you remember what happened last chapter. It is very inportant to this chapter.**

I just sat there, in stunned silence. Another wave came as I remembered the look on Annabeth's face as she hit Clarisse with that large rock. I resisted the urge to giggle. I looked in the water, it was almost high tide, so I was pretty much sitting in the water.

I saw blood, my blood. In the water. I didn't really care, because I hadn't even noticed it. I was to concerned with the searing pain in my shoulder.

I stood up, only to find that the blood was gushing from my leg, where I had been shot with the arrow, the sore had been re-opened. I looked up, Annabeth was limping over to Clarisse, who had a giant whelp on her forehead. As I tired to stand up straight, I felt pain in my stomach as well. Suddenly, I remembered; the giant had kicked me in the stomach, which, now that I think about it, I was still winded.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." I lied weakly. I really don't think I'm in any condition to fight a Titan.

"Oh, Ellen." Annabeth started sympathetically. She was looking at my shoulder, which was definetly out of place. I was dragging in a downwards direction. Annabeth helped me sit in the sand, then she did something suprising; she took off her shoe, then her sock, once she had her sock off, she tied it around my leg.

"That should stop the bleeding before anything major happens." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said, and gave her a fake smile, she slowly laid down, with all the help she was giving me, I had forgotten she was injured too. Which made me feel a little bad.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, looking at the setting sun. "I'm fine, I just have a giant bruise on my back. Other than that, I'm good."

"Good." I said, giving her a reassuring smile. I felt a hand lightly touch my hurt shoulder. I turned my head fast, but only to find Clarisse feeling around my shoulder. She was hurt pretty bad too. She had cuts all down her arms, her shirt was ripped, she probably had some broken ribs as well. On top of it all, she had a line of blood dripping from the whelp on her head. We're lucky she doesn't have brain damage. Well, anymore so than before.

"It's not broken." She annouced.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your shoulder, it's not broken. But it is dislocated, we're going to need to pop it back into socket."

_I really don't like the sound of that._

"What? You? Where? How- OUCH!" I started as Clarisse quickly grabbed my shoulder and pulled it upwards. For a second, it hurt like Hades, but then, it felt better. Annabeth giggled.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Clarisse popped your shoulder back in place. You should thank her." Annabeth said.

"Thanks," I mumbeld "How did you know to do that?"

"I popped my shoulder out of place one time, sword fighting, and Chiron taught me how to do it then"

"Ah." I said.

I really don't like Clarisse, but I'm still glad I chose her to come with me. Did I just say that?

If I chose Percy, I'd probably still have and out-of-place shoulder. Well, on second thought, Percy has water powers and we're on a beach...

"Ellen, you Iris-message camp. Clarisse and I will scout the beach for a way to leave. A boat or something." Ordered Annabeth.

"Gotcha." I said. I began digging in my pocket. I didn't have any Drachma's. Hmm.

"Either of you have any Drachma's?" I asked.

"Nope." Said Annabeth. I looked a Clarisse. She looked away nonchalntly.

"Clarisse?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Fine!" she said in a harsh tone as she threw a drachma into the sand.

"Where did you get this?" I asked her, picking up the coin. She looked reluctant to answer.

"Clarisse." I warned. I'm starting to sound like my mother.

"I took it out of the backpack. Just in case we lost it. And we did. You're lucky you have me."

I knew that. But I'll never admit it to her.

"How am I supposed to create a mist?" I asked, getting a bit annoyed. Zeus forbid anything comes easy to me.

"I guess it will have to-" Annabeth started. But soon stopped when she saw the sight I was looking at. A Blacl stretch-limo had pulled up on the beach. Really wierd. We began to stand up and start running, since this could be a monster and we were in no condition to fight, when Clarisse stopped us by saying,

"Dad?"

Sure enough, out of the limo came the war god himself, Clarisse's Dad, Ares.

"Ellen," He said, motioning me to come to him. I looked at Clarisse and Annabeth.

"Go on." Said Clarisse. And for once, the first time that I had ever seen, she had a glint of hope in her eyes. I began to walk...I mean limp over to the limo. Ares said nothing as he opened the door. Lucky me, this is my second time in a limo this week. Cool!

As I came in the limo, I saw the _most _beautiful lady in the whole world.

Aphrodite, the goddess of love an beauty.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." I replied.

Suddenly, she went syco, "Oh my gods! I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! What was that? Three thousand years ago?"

Remember how I told you my Dad brought me back from the past and I went from like zero to fifteen in one day? Well, there you have it.

"You know me?" I asked.

"Know you? I was there the day you were born."

I shouldn't remember that. And I don't. But if you read my Dads story, The Children of the Prophecy: The Mender of Time, you should be very well aware of that.

"Right." I said. I looked at her. She reminded me of someone, but who?

"Anywho, I need a favor." She said.

"A favor?" I repeated.

"Uh huh." She said, reaching for her nail file.

"What Favor?"

"I need you to help me make two boneheads fall in love." She said, begining to file her nails.

"Me?"

"Yes." She said

"Why me?"

"Well..." She started, not looking up from her nails "You know that 'gods can't interfere with demigods directly' thing? Well the same goes for mortals. If you were a mortal, Iwouldn't be able to appear to you. Don't ask me why. Anyway, I heard you were in town and decided to look you up. I've been trying to get them together for months, but they don't seem to get it. They see each other everyday, and they just...ignore each other.

"Gee, Lady Aphrodite, I'm flattered, but, I don't think we have enough time-" I started, but of course, she interrupted me.

"I heard you lost your supplies," she said. "Do this for me, and I'll give you a new supply kit, including objects you will need for survival in Tartarus."

I thought about the time limit that was mentioned in the prophecy, I still don't know what the time limit is exactly, and this offer is to good to refuse.

"Alright." said with a sigh.

"Good girl." She said. "Your ride is waiting outside." She snapped. I looked out the window of the limo, a speed boat had appeared out of nowhere. I gave Aphrodite a final look and left the limo. On my way out, I stared into the cold, cruel eyes of Ares. It sent chills down my spine. At least he shares soemthing with Clarisse.

"Wait," I called right as he was about to shut the door. "Who am I supposed to make fall in love?"

"Your friend Clarisse will know when she sees them." Aphrodite answered simpily, as she was redoing her make-up.

Great. This is just what I need.

As I began walking, something appeared in my pocket. Make that two somethings.

Annabeth and Clarisse ran up to me as the limo drove away. I pulled the two items out of my pockets, they were necklaces with heart-shaped lockets. One read _Love _ the other read _sick_.

"What did she want?" Asked Annabeth.

"She wants us to make two people...Fall in love." I replied.

"What!" Cried Clarisse "We may or may not have a time limit and you chose to help miss 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful'?"

"It's not without a price." I explained "She's replacing our lost stuff, and adding more things we need to survive."

"Great." Clarisse said, unenthusiastically.

**A/N Ellen 26 has told me that I forgot to give a description of what Ellen looks like, she has blond hair and brown eyes, shes about 5'3...that's all I can think of. **

**Am I moving too fast? I hate that. Please let me know. **

**It looks like I'm not finishing this series before school starts... and there are going to be three more stories in the series too. **


	13. Boat Ride

**A/N it's my first day of school. It was boring. They put me in a "study skills" class. The teacher wants me to get a notebook to take notes in. I'm taking notes on how to study...**

**Waste of trees.**

We were racing through the water on the speed boat that Aphrodite had provided for us. I looked down into the murky, brown water. _This is the territory of Percy's Dad? He doesn't do a very good job. _ I thought to myself as we sped through the bay.

"Dont' think stuff like that." Annabeth told me. Did she read my mind?

"How did you-" I started, a look of astonishment on my face.

"You're predictable. I saw the way you were looking at the water. It was obvious what you were thinking. Considering how much you hate Percy."

"I don't hate Percy..." I told her.

"Could've fooled me." she said, glancing in the water. What was I supposed to say to that? I don't like Percy...But he didn't like me first. I don't know why. I just came to camp and he started being a jerk. Does that sound like him to you?

Annabeth just continued to stare into the brown water. I turned around, only to see Clarisse, driving the boat. I could see the shore, coming closer, bit by bit.

I looked at the two necklaces in my hands. The heart shaped charm on the golden chain. Then, I approached Clarisse.

"Hey." I said. She didn't aknowledge that I was there. "So, Aphrodite told me something." I told her.

"What?" She asked, suddenly fascinated.

"She told me-" I hesitated, "She told me that you would know who it was we were supposed to make fall in love."

She gave me a look, as to say "the love goddess is an airhead" or "how am I supposed to know who to make fall in love? I'm a child of Ares."

I waited for her responce. Nothing.

the shore drew closer. I wondered where we were.

This is going to be hard.

**A/N I'm sorry this one is so short, but I'm tierd and don't feel like writing a long one today. I promise next chapter they'll make the two fall in love.**


	14. Falling in Love

**A/N Sorry it is taking so long. Stupid school. Okay, I dedicate this chapter to Ellen 26 because she won't be reading it for a while because she has had a series of bad luck. Cough Cough**

We bounded up the shore and plopped down into the sand. the beach was crowded today, despite the fact that there was a hurricane blowing in...I think. Thunder boomed in the sky, which was pitch black. We sat there in the sand...waiting...for...I don't know, why are we sitting here?

"Do you know where we are, Clarisse?" I asked, looking at the rough waves that were more gray than Annabeth's eyes.

"N-no" She stammered. "Why would I?" I got the creeping feeling she was lying. She was pale, really pale.

"Aphrodite said that you would know who we needed to fall in love." I looked at the two necklaces. They made me feel...happy, in a way I've never felt before.

"Listen," said Clarisse "I know who we have to make fall in love, but I'm not telling you. Just follow me and don't say a word or I won't take you."

I looked at Annabeth, who shrugged back at me. We all three stood up and wiped the sand off our bodies.

We followed Clarisse up the beach and up the board walk. It's like she knew where she was going. But that's impossible, right? Clarisse is a year-rounder. But nevertheless, she lead us off the board walk and into a busy street. We took the cross-walk across the street to a busy outlet mall. I looked as people were laughing, playing. eating, having fun with their families. I sighed as I remembered I will never have that luxury. We walked on the sidewalk on the closest side to the outlet mall. We neared the end of the sidewalk where there was a stop sign and three cars lined up waiting for their turn to go. thunder crackeled and it began to pour down rain. I saw the second car in the line-up roll down the window to the drivers seat. An elderly lady stuck her head out the window.

"You kids need a ride?" She asked. We all knew to never take rides from a stranger. Esspecaily the innocent looking ones.

"No thanks." Called Annabeth, pulling the hood of her hoodie on her head.

"Are you sure? It's pouring out there." The old lady called in a sweet tone.

"Really?" Asked Clarisse sarcastically. "We haven't noticed."

I ellbowed Clarisse for her rudeness.

"We're fine, really." I insisted.

"Alright." The old lady said and rolled up her window. Only a few seconds later, the car in front of her started moving. Both of the other cars followed. Then, it was safe for us to cross the street.

After just a few minutes of walking on the sidewalk, I didn't like it anymore. The scenery was now eerily barren. Making it very difficult for me to keep my mind on track. It was mostly dirt, except for a few patches of dead grass here and there.

"Are we lost?" Annabeth asked Clarisse, eyeing the area suspicously.

"Nope." Clarisse answered simpily.

We kept walking for a good, long while, with no sign of life. Until I noticed a white building way off in the distance.

"Is that where we're going?" I asked, straining my eyes to get a better view.

"Uh huh." Answered Clarisse, not even looking at me. Who in their right mind would go out in this creepy place? I bet there are tons of monsters out here, just waiting to make a Half-blood sandwhich.

After about five more minutes of walking, we finally reached our destination. I'm one of the Half-bloods that are blessed with dyslexia, so I could hardly read the sign. What I did make out was; that it was a bar of some kind.

Clarisse just walked right in like it was her second home or something. So we followed. We walked into the dimly-lit bar. There were pictures of random sports and footbal stadiums hanging every where. There were three pool tables in the middle of the room, all of them were occupied by buff-looking men. Construction workers, probably. Spread all around the room were tables that could hold up to four people at once. And finally, the most popular part, the bar. The bar had so many people at it, there were people sharing a stool.

"There she is." Said Clarisse, pointing to a woman sitting at the bar. She walked awkwardly over to her and tapped her shoulder lightly. The brunette woman turned around on her stool.

"Oh no." She mumbeled. At once, she turned back around.

"Bill," She said in a british accent. "How many beers have I had tonight? I think I'm holucinating."

"One." Replied the bartender. "And you're not holucinating, she's really there."

The woman spun around and immediately embraced Clarisse in a hug. "Clarisse, Darling how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mother." Clarisse answered.

"Mother?!" I asked.

"Mother?!" Asked half the people in the bar. Apparently, Clarisse's Mom was no stranger to beer. Clarisse's mother led us away from the bar and to a table where we all sat down.

"What are you doing here darling? Why aren't you at camp? Who are these children?" Her mother bombarded her with endless questions. Here brown eyes sparkling with interest.

"Nevermind any of that." Clarisse said. "We're on a deadline here, who do you want to love you?"

Clarisse's Mother spit out her recently-sipped bear.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked as I wiped bear off my face.

"You heard me." Said Clarisse. Her mother looked downwards.

"That would be Larry." her mother answered shyly. "At my job."

"Good, great, Ellen give her the necklace and we'll be on our way." Clarisse said, standing up.

"Clarisse!" said Annabeth.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Sit down." Annabeth ordered. Reluctanly, Clarisse obeyed.

"Here," I said, handing the two necklaces to Clarisse's Mom. "You put one on, and make him put one on, then he won't be able to resist you."

"That sounds charming." Her Mom said with a smile. "But I don't think so."

"What!?" Clarisse asked "Mother, we need you to do it!"

"Why?" She asked.

"We need the supplies that Aphrodite will give of for a quest." Annabeth explained calmly. Clarisse's Mom looked at the table.

"Alright darling, if it's for you." She said, looking at the necklace. Then she looked at Clarisse.

And then... she put the necklace on...

**A/N Okay It was short, I think.**


	15. Clowns, Monsters and Airplanes

**A/N Hey people. Okay, I've decided to start this while 'review reply' thing. I've been meaning to do it but I keep forgetting. So, at the end of the chapter, look at the bottom, your review might get a public answer. **

Clarisse's Mom is so nice! I remember thinking 'and Clarisse came from her?' She let us stay the night at Clarisse's old house and paid our airfare to LA. This is a good thing since I found out we were in Miami, Florida. Yikes. So there we were, three o' clock in the morning, in front of an abandoned car-wash. Why were we at a car-wash? So we could IM Chiron. Not like he's awake.

"O goddess, accept my offering." I said into the mist and threw the golden drachma in the mist after we deposited a five-dollar bill to get fifteen minutes of water. "Show me Chiron, Camp Half-Blood."

The image flickered. I waited while I looked at Clarisse's thumb, which was turning green from pressing the water hose. The image began to change in the mist, as I saw the dimly-litted mess hall of camp begin to appear. As I suspected, there was no one visible quite yet, but I heard something going on in the background. I turned around immpatiently, hoping no one would drive by and see the IM. But I had nothing to worry about really, Annabeth was keeping watch.

"Ellen?" I heard Chiron's voice from the mist. I turned around and saw him sitting at the table in the mess hall with a journal.

"You're actually awake?" I asked him. I was surprised that I could even get myself up this morning. But I knew I had to.

"I get up at this time every day." He told me. "How is it going where you are? Where are you?"

"I'm in Miami. And everything's fine. We're about to fly to LA." I told him.

"Ah." He said.

_Ah? _ That was all I get? Ah?

"Have you figured out how I'm supposed to get out of Tartarus?" I asked. That question was eating me alive. "And what is with the whole 'time limit' thing?"

"I've been working in it." He replied. "The 'time limit' is very strict. Although it's not really a time limit. Well it is…." His voice trailed off a bit. It picked up a few seconds later. "There is no scense of time passing in Tartarus, but time does pass, quite slowly."

"English?" Asked Clarisse, even though this discussion didn't concern her.

"When Ellen gets in Tartarus, all watches, MP3 players, PDA's, they will all lose track of time."

"So…?" I asked, not really knowing the question I wanted to ask.

"The studies show that you have exactly one week in Tartarus, mortal time, before you're trapped there…forever." He said. I cold swear he did a pause for dramatic effect.

"So, how long in immortal time?" I asked.

"There's absolutely no way to tell." He said regretfully.

"Great." I muttered.

"And to answer your other question-" His voice was cut off by a sudden change in the back round of the mist and an automated voice emerged from the mist.

"_Please deposit another drachma for the next five minutes." _

That wasn't going to happen. I was all out of drachmas. _We _were out of drachmas. Now how am I supposed to know how to leave the pitts of Tartarus?

You know what really stunk? We still had ten minutes left of water.

"What now?" Asked Clarisse, as she out the water hose back into its slot, causing the water to stop running.

"Now, we get to the airport before we miss our five-thirty flight." I told her.

We walked out of the do-it-your-self car wash. Without saying a word, we motioned for Annabeth to follow us. Dumbstruck, she followed us into Clarisse's Mom's red SUV. We piled in the back and the questioned began.

"So?" Asked Annabeth. She looked especially tired today. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was put up in a ponytail.

"So what?" I asked a bit rudely. Annabeth looked a bit offended.

"What did Chiron say?" She asked.

"He said that I only had a week, mortal time, in Tartarus. There's no sense of time passing in Tartarus so I won't know when that is. "

The engine roared to life, and the car began to move slowly.

"What is this?" Clarisse asked, pulling a pink backpack out of floorboard.

"Oh," Said Clarisse's Mom, showing off her British accent. "A woman brought that for Ellen."

Clarisse handed the backpack to me. I should have known it would be pink. I slowly unzipped it. The first thing I saw was a golden envelope. I slowly slid my finger under it, breaking the seal and trying real hard not to rip the envelope itself. Inside was a little white piece of paper. I unfolded it and discovered it was written in Greek. This is what it looked like:

Όχι _κάνετε _έρχομαι κάτω από εκεί!

- Aphrodite

Well, apparently she wanted us to be able to read her name. Beside me, Annabeth laughed. Could she read it?

"What does it say?" I asked her. She gave a grin and translated,

"Don't _make _come down there!"

I laughed. Even though it didn't sound like something Aphrodite would say. Plus, she didn't really scare me.

I dug through the rest of the backpack. There was some food, water, flashlights, back-up batteries, an extra change of clothes, a first-aid kit and… a love potion? Okay….

I looked at Annabeth, she had fallen asleep. Lucky.

I was so tired that if I closed my eyes for a second, I began to doze off.

About ten minutes later, the car came to a complete stop. Annabeth felt the jerk of the car and opened her eyes, and then she looked around sleepily.

After about ten minutes of wandering aimlessly around the airport, we finally found the flight we would be boarding, and Clarisse's Mom said her good-byes.

Let me tell you, Miami…very strange people. There was a trucker-dude, about fifty years old, with missing teeth and like…one hair on his head. There was a biker-chick with him. They were being searched by a dog who was wearing a harness that said "Dog at work, do not pet." The dog was a full grown pit-bull. There were children running around in circles and parents trying to block out all the stress. There was also a lady…in her sixties or seventies, who was African-American, wearing a black skirt with purple flowers on it, a black blouse, and a purple jacket over it. She had the brownest eyes you ever did see and was wearing green eye shadow over it. Her black face was covered in purple blush. And to top it all off, she was wearing bright-red lipstick. I thought about walking up to her and asking "Where did you learn to do your make-up? Clown College?" But alas, I am not _that _mean.

We sat down on a nearby bench. I noticed the others looking at these people like they were aliens too.

"Weirdo's," Clarisse said.

"Really," Annabeth agreed.

We sat there in silence, watching them. They were rather funny. One girl stole a Barbie from the other, so they got into a fist-fight and two boys had a side bet and when one lost; a fight broke out between them. Really interesting.

"Excuse me," Said the officer that was in control of the drug-dog. "Could you stand up? We need to search you."

"Sure," I told him "No problem."

We did as he asked and stood up. The dog started sniffing. When he got to my right back-pocket, he began to snarl.

"I see you found one, good girl," The officer said.

"One what?" I asked. I knew I didn't have any drugs on me.

"Victims," He replied in an eerie voice "And by the sound of it, she found three. I'd advise you not to move."

I froze completely. The dog's growling began to grow, getting louder and louder until people stopped and looked as they walked past. I remember asking myself what was going on. And looking back on it, it still isn't really clear. There was some sort of change going on behind me, I just didn't know what. I slowly began to move my arm. The dog let out a sharp bark, telling me that she knew I was moving. I put my arm back against my side. But the back, it was fierce and much more than just scary, it was terrifying. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and I did the stupidest thing ever; I yanked the charms off my necklace and did a quick pivot while the sword charms extended into real swords and sharpened themselves to a point. I took a swing where the dog was supposed to be, and ended up barely scraping the toe of a four-hundred pound hellhound.

In retaliation, the hellhound lifted its paw and smacked me to the side. It didn't really hurt, even against the hard floor of the airport. In an instant, Clarisse and Annabeth were kiting the hellhound away from me and towards the systematic airport desks. I got up as soon as possible and ran at the beast. In one accidental swat of its tail, I was on the floor again. I couldn't believe we were fighting again. It had only been three days since that little showdown at the beach.

The beast pounced, landing on Annabeth and Clarisse. I thought fast, as an old man with a cane, who, apparently, wasn't seeing a thing, slowly walked beside me. Since it was the first thing that came to my mind, I snatched the cane out from under him and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hey!" He said in his old man voice.

"Sorry!" I called back. I aimed the cane the best I could and threw it. It whizzed clumsily through the air and it smacked the dog in the butt.

"Hey, ugly-R-us!" I called "Over here!"

The mutt bounded across the airports blue tile floor at top speed. She drew closer until she was so close, I could hear her breath as she ran. At the last minute, I stepped out of the way and she bounded past me. She began to try to turn around while still running, creating a horrible scratching noise on the floor. She turned in a sort of half-circle (There are scratches on the floor to prove it) and charged me. By this 

time, Clarisse and Annabeth were coming up from behind me. When the bull got in sword distance, I stabbed in attempt to kill the monster, but it sidestepped (In a way that only a dog can) and came back at me with a ferocious bite. The bite was shy only a few inches, accept for a tooth or two that came fairly close. Using my free sword I jabbed the monster in the neck. She lifted her head up, ripping the sword from my hand. Annabeth stabbed her in the side and she yelped, bringing a meaty paw at Annabeth and knocking her over. The monster only needed one more major blow before it died. As if she read my mind, Clarisse ripped my sword out of the monsters neck, and in the same swift motion, she threw it through the air, I caught it by the flat of the blade, gripping it lightly and successfully avoiding being cut. Now I had both my swords again and was free to stab her, but Clarisse was one step ahead of me. She took her own sword and jabbed it in the monsters side. The monster immediately disintegrated.

We looked at each other as Annabeth stood up. Annabeth was the only one who was visibly hurt; she had a large bruise on the side of her face. But at least it was nothing too bad.

"Well, what a show, what a show." Said a voice from behind me. I did a quick pivot to see the lady who did her make up at clown college watching us and applauding lightly.

Clarisse and I exchanged glances.

"Umm…" Clarisse said mindlessly "did you see that?"

"Every bit," The woman said.

"Well… how? Why?-" My own voice was cut off by the loudspeaker.

"_Attention passengers, we are now boarding flight 099 to Los Angeles."  
_

The male voice said.

"Let's talk more on the plane." The woman said.

**A/N Okay, here are some of the reviews from the while story I'd like to answer publicly. **

**Underworld kid writes: Nice story! You always write good stories! Keep it up!**

_**Thanks. That has to be one of the nicest reviews I've gotten.**_

**Death writes: WHERES PERCY? **

_**Sorry buddy. Percy's not really in this one. He will be in the next one though. And not all Fics have to have Percy.**_

**HAYDENPfan writes: ****Holy freaking man-eating cows of Apollo my twelve year old mind is crazy like that that was AWSOME! Does Ellen die? Just a question...nothing offensive. I think Clarisse was a better choice then Percy, but Annabeth wasnt to happy I guess. Ha. I hate soda.**

_**Umm Okay… Thanks. And where have your reviews been? The last chapters haven't been reviewed by you.**_

**Seaweedbrainfangirl writes: OK, the whole story is pretty confusing. And your grammar and spelling is pretty terrible...but you can work on it. Keep going. You'll improve.**

At least, I did. A lot.

_**First of all, I really don't listen to advice from anon. reviews. Noting against you. Second of all, I really don't listen to reviews that say 'this doesn't make sense' if I didn't get a review for the previous story. Ellen 26 told me my story makes perfect sense, and she read both of the stories.**_

_**And again, nothing against anon. reviews.**_

_**Now I'd like to thank people who have read the story since the beginning.**_

_**Athena0228**_

_**Ellen 26**_

_**Loopy Girl 33**_

_**HAYDENpfan**_

_**CandiCane 1339 **_

_**If I missed anyone, PM me.**_


	16. Regina Trailmont

_Prometheus wandered through Mt. Olympus through the dark of the night. At least, it looked like Mt. Olympus. He passed through the seemingly endless hallway clumsily bumping into thing that stuck out. Like doorknobs and tables. As he walked, he cursed under his breath. He also mumbled under his breath every now and again._

"_They have no right to tell me if I can give the humans fire. I'll do whatever I want. Zeus thinks he's the boss, well he's not and I'll prove it."_

_He finally neared the end of the hallway. I realized that I had followed him the entire way, and hadn't moved a muscle. The castle of Olympus was completely dark…except for in the Throne Room, where the fire of Olympus burned brightly and continuously. All the thrones were empty, and the fire was left unattended at the moment. It was usually Hestia that tended to the flames, but even she had to sleep sometimes. The orange flame flickered beautifully in the dark. It lit up the room almost entirely, except for a blanket of darkness in all four corners of the room. Prometheus made his way cautiously over to the fire. I wanted to scream at him "No! Don't do it!" because I think we all know what happens when he does. He crept slowly over to the fire…_

I woke to the sound of the plane taking off. I was sitting next to the clown lady, who had now applied green eye shadow, making her look like some sort of leprechaun. She noticed that I was looking at her.

"Have a nice nap?" She asked. Her lower lip was slightly larger than her upper one, making her look weird. Her brown eyes gleamed slightly, like a river of flowing chocolate, so beautiful, and appealing to the human eye.

I nodded. "How long have I been asleep?"

"'Bout… twenty minutes. Don't worry child, I aint' gonna' hurt you. Not like them hell hounds meant to do." Said the woman. I looked across the aisle, Clarisse and Annabeth had fallen asleep, leaving me to deal with this woman who may, or may not be a monster. More than likely she is a monster, who else brings up the word 'hurt' when I ask how long I'd been asleep?

"You really saw that?" I asked with feigned bewilderment.

"Yes ma'am." She replied politely.

"I'm sorry," I started, trying to avoid the subject of the Hellhound. "I didn't catch your name."

"Probably 'cause I hadn't said my name." The woman said. "My name is Regina, Regina Trailmont."

I debated whether or not to tell her my real name. I looked across the aisle to the sleeping Clarisse.

"My name is Clarisse." I told her. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Child, now you know that aint' the truth. Your name is Ellen."

Embarrassment and fear rose in me. How did she know my name? I was tempted to wake Annabeth and the real Clarisse up and make a run for it before the plane took off.

"What…. How….?" I babbled. The woman's eyes turned serious. She turned her smile into a frown, exposing all her wrinkles and liver spots.

"I'm watching you Ellen, you and all your half-blood friends." She said.

My fear was at head level. What did she mean 'watching us'? I had a creeping feeling. She held her expression, and stared at me with her now harsh brown eyes. My heart skipped a beat. All of a sudden, Regina began to laugh. Her elderly black woman's voice boomed.

"You should've seen your face!" She cried, "I 'aint stalkin' you." My fear turned into confusion.

"Then how'd you know my name?" I asked, this time not having to feign my bewilderment. She stopped laughing.

"It's written on your ticket, child." She explained. I looked around for my ticket, as it turns out, the ticket was in my hand, facing Regina, she could read it perfectly. "So, who's your Olympian parent?"

"Shh!" I demanded, I looked around to see if anyone was looking. "Are you a demigod?" I asked.

"No, but my husband was, and he told me everything. I was one of the select few who could see through the mist."

"Really?" I asked her, as I felt the jerk of the plane beginning to move.

"Uh huh." She beamed proudly.

"Who's your husband's parent?" I asked, still being cautious in case she was not who she said she was.

"Apollo. He was Herman Trailmont, son of the sun god." She said. She was looking out the window as the plane began to rise in altitude. Her voice was distant.

"_Was?"_ I asked. She gave me a sad glance, and then looked back out the window.

"Yes ma'am. He was killed about seven months ago by Manticore."

"I'm so sorry." I said, really feeling for her. The woman was telling the truth, I could just tell. She looked at me and gave me a friendly smile.

"Thank you. We had so many good times. So many memories…" Her voice trailed off as she gave a warm smile, and started her trip down memory lane. "I loved him with all my heart, we fought many monsters away and had three beautiful children together. Until seven months ago, my husband was crippled by old age, and a recent heart attack. They took advantage of it. Until that day, he had always been able to… defend me, and our family, even though they only wanted him."

Her eyes filled up with tears, but she never shed them. Annabeth and Clarisse were still sleeping, which meant I had more time to kill.

"So…" I said awkwardly, "you must have read a lot about mythology when you found out about your husband's Olympian heritage." She smiled a bit.

"Child, I grew up in a small town in Louisiana where can't no one read, and 'aint no one ever gonna' be able to read. Still to this day I can't hardly read. Try givin' me some of them hard names …no way. I only knew what my husband told me. Ya'll on a quest?"

That question was totally random and unexpected. I sat in silence for a few seconds, deciding whether or not to tell her.

"Yeah," I admitted, "we're headed to the Underworld."

She nodded.

"Spooky place, I 'aint ever been, but it don't take no genius to figure that out. What do you have to do once you get down there?"

I hesitated. "I have to enter Tartarus, destroy a gem, kill a titan, and escape within a week."

"That's a lot, but it 'aint impossible, Kronos got out." She sat back in her seat and clutched her purse against her stomach.

"You know about that?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"Course, just 'cause I'm old don't mean I don't keep to current events." She told me, sounding a bit offended. "The wars gettin' closer, all I wonder is how he's gettin' so many kids in his army."

"Most of them are demigod traders." I said, not really thinking about it, and nonchalantly looking out of the window.

"What?" She asked.

"Most of them are demigod traders." I repeated, this time I looked at her. Her jaw dropped a bit.

"That's a cryin' shame," She said, shaking her head. "They may not talk to you, you may not see them every day, they might not even care, but when it gets down to it, they're still your parents, and either way, even if they won't admit it, they love you."

She was right, I had never thought of it that way, and who would've thought that it would take a little old lady who looks like a leprechaun that graduated from clown college to make me think that way.

She eyed my ring. "What does that say? Slayer…of…oh! Is that for when you slay your titan?"

"Dunno." I told her bluntly.

"I see, and out of curiosity, how do you plan to get out of Tartarus?" She asked a but harshly.

"Dunno." I repeated.

"Well, I can bet on my mother's grave that however you do it, you'll have to use that there ring."

I thought about that. I had a lot of things to think about. I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes…

**A/N No longer will the chapters be that short. And I will not do them in one sitting to make sure they're not that short. Now, in your reviews, rate my story on a scale from ONE to FIVE on how boring it is. ONE being really boring and FIVE being not boring. This is a STORY rate, not just chapter rate. And I know that chapter was like, the most boring one ever, but it was really very necessary. **


	17. Charon, Chiron, who really cares?

The plane landed sometime around four. Annabeth, Clarisse and I had talked it over that we were most definitely going to make it into The Underworld tonight.

"I'll tell you what," Regina Trailmont had said sometime earlier on the plane "I'll rent ya'll a car, if you promise to deliver a note to my husband." She held that same expression of seriousness while I exchanged looks with Annabeth and Clarisse. They whispered to each other for a couple of seconds, and then Clarisse gave me a thumbs-up sign.

"Alright," I looked at the old lady. "We promise."

Now that we were off the plane and _in _the car, I wished differently. When she said she'd rent us a car, I assumed she would be driving it. But no, _I _was driving the car. I was the only one who knew how to drive a car because I wasn't a year-rounder like them. Plus, I at least had a learners permit. It would've helped if LA wasn't a very populous city, but it was. We passed many people on the road who were in cars, and every time we did, my heart sped up and it took all my will-power not jerk the steering wheel and wait on the side of the rode until they passed us.

"Okay," Annabeth said suddenly and loudly from her back seat of the black SUV. "I think that I've deciphered some of the confusing parts of the prophecy." I looked at her through the rear-view mirror. She was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. Her blond hair was tied in a bun and she was looking through her notepad which she kept in her backpack.

"_She will receive a gift from the bloodline." _Annabeth quoted. "It obviously means that someone related to you will give you a present. But who?" Silence from the whole car.

"Who are your Mom's parents?" Clarisse chimed in finally.

"I don't know." I felt a little guilty that I hadn't ever researched or asked anyone about Eos's parents', but it just never occurred to me.

"But let's not limit it to just her mom's parents. What about her dad's parents?" Annabeth asked. I didn't figure at that moment I would bring up the fact that she was talking about me like I wasn't' there.

"My dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, Gavin." She said as if she were having a flash back. She may have been. When my dad introduced me to her, he told me that she helped him quite a lot on his quest. Of course, he didn't tell me what quest, on account of I didn't know my destiny.

"Wait," I said suddenly. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask. Who am I supposed to kill?"

"What?" Asked Clarisse, as if this were news to her. I looked at her from the rear-view mirror.

"My ring. It says 'Slayer of Titans' " I explained. Clarisse nodded her head. She had many stains on her particularly large white T- shirt. I looked back at the road; another car was coming towards us. I took a deep breath. Although every movement of the car coming towards us made my head ache. It came 

closer. As it passed by, I closed my eyes for a second until I heard the sound of wind whipping. Telling me the car was gone.

"I've been working on that theory – Left!" Annabeth cried. I swerved the wheel, making the turn that Annabeth screamed for. Annabeth knew where we were going, but only because she had been to the Underworld a few years back with Percy. "It's right down the street."

There was silence in the car. We all looked at every sign we saw. All I knew was that we were looking for some recording studio or something like that. Suddenly, Annabeth yelled again, "There!" As she pointed out the right widow. I swerved really quickly, and cars behind me honked. 

Unsurprisingly, the parking lot in front of the store was empty. I took the keys out of the ignition and stepped outside. Clarisse and Annabeth followed me up the sidewalk and into the store.

The inside of the store was very…depressing. There was a large desk that belonged to a middle-aged man with an army style haircut. There were only a few chairs, so many of the people were standing. And as for the people. They were…dead…of course. If you looked at one directly, you could barely see it, but if you looked from the corner of your eyes, or without much focus, you could clearly see them. Over the chairs was a banner that read "Welcome recently deceased!"

We slowly approached the desk. Clarisse looked at the army guy.

"Excuse me mister…" She squinted to read his nametag "Chiron?" The man behind the desk turned red. He slowly rose from his chair, he took off his magnetically-attached name tag and brought it close to her face.

"It's Charon," He grumbled. "That's an _A_ not an _I"_ he told her harshly.

"Well _excuse _me for being dyslexic." She hissed. I laughed quietly under my breath. The man sat back down and reattached his nametag.

"What do you kids want?" He asked snidely. "You don't look very dead to me." He eyed each of us individually. He scanned us over for ten seconds at a time. First me, then Clarisse, and then Annabeth. His face turned another color once he saw Annabeth.

"I remember you." He told her.

"Good," Annabeth replied with fake enthusiasm. "We need in the Underworld."

Charon sat back in his chair a little more. "You got money? Last time you came you gave me a huge chunk o' change? You remember? And I never got that pay raise your boyfriend promised me."

Annabeth turned bright red. "He's not my boyfriend." She said with anger in her voice. Charon rolled his eyes

"You got any money?" He repeated. We all shook our heads in unison.

"Well, looks like you got yourself a little problem." He said.

"Charon," Annabeth whined. "Can't you let us across since I left you such a big tip last time."

Charon looked deep in thought when suddenly he said, "Nope. Bet you wish you would have remembered to ask for my pay raise now, don't you?" Annabeth's shoulders slumped.

"Can you let us across for free since we're not staying long?"I asked.

"Nope," He replied instantly. "If I let you in for free, I'd have to let everyone across for free."

We all three sighed.

"Is there any other way?" Clarisse asked.

"Well," he began. "If you have a credit card on you, we could take the fees from that. We accept all major credit cards such as _Visa, American Express, Discover-" _He was interrupted by Clarisse.

"Any other options?" She asked. He thought.

"We accept cash, strictly American money though. Back in the old days, people would pay me Obals to take the across the river, but that stopped when-" Clarisse interrupted him again.

"Any _other _options?" She repeated. Her eyes were begging for another way. Charon looked ready to say 'no' when an eerie smile crept across his wrinkled face.

"There is _one _more, but it could cost you your lives."

We exchanged glances. "Tell us." I ordered.

**A/N Ha Ha! I'm evil; I left you with a cliffie! (Evil laugh)**

**Okay, in all seriousness, would you guys like me to change the name of the story? I thought of a good one. **_**Children of the Prophecy: Daughter of the Dawn **_**since her mother is the goddess of the dawn. Let me know.**


	18. We make the deal of death

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. Charon stood up and walked around his desk to wear we were standing. He looked at me and brought his face dangerously close to mine.

"You see," He began, and I was already about to keel over from his putrid breath. "I made a… um… a little wager that you three might be able to settle for me. It's just me and a few of my buddies goofing off. Nothing to be suspicious about." I looked at where Annabeth was standing. She looked to be deciding if this freak was telling the truth.

"Tell us." Clarisse ordered him. He looked over at her and gave her a sour look. I looked down at his army-issued black shoes. I could see me own worried reflection in them. He must have spent a very long time spit –shining them. He took a few steps back and I lost my reflection. The well-waxed tile floor squeaked under his abnormally large sized feet.

"You got weapons?" He asked. Instinctively, my hand went to the necklace Apollo had given me.

_You will receive a gift from the bloodline._

Could this necklace have been the gift the oracle was talking about? No, wait, I had had the necklace before we even went to camp, so this couldn't be it, could it?

We nodded in unison to his previous question.

"Good," He smirked, exposing his yellow and rotted teeth. It was no wonder his breath smelled like a dead skunk. "You'll need them."

Annabeth, Clarisse and I looked at each other. We all three knew that soon, they would have to go and leave me to finish the quest. To tell you the truth, it was kind of sad. Over this quest, we had all three established a friendship. Well, if not a friendship, a little bit of understanding.

"Will you get to the point?" I snapped suddenly, not knowing why I said it. He looked at me, and then he looked at all three of us, one at a time.

"My buddies and I…let's see, where do I start this? Oh, yes, my buddies and I were hanging out after I got off work one night, and we started talking about the Skeletal Warriors. I started to tell them how weak they were and all that jazz, but they wouldn't listen to me. So, we made a bet, I told them that I would prove them wrong by setting the next demigods that I see against ten-times that many Skeletal Warriors. "

"So _you _want _us _to fight thirty skeletons to gain access into the Underworld?" Annabeth asked. Charon seemed as if he was trying to find the right words.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"No, no wa-" I started, but Clarisse asserted her way in front of me and Annabeth.

"We'll do it, but only on a few conditions." Clarisse told him.

"Name 'em" He demanded.

"First, we want _you _to paddle us across the River Styx." She told him.

"Done." He replied almost instantly.

"Toll free." Clarisse added. Charon looked at the floor and started putting black marks on it with his shoes.

"Fine." He answered finally.

"We'll expect medical equipment for any injuries we may get fighting this 'little battle'" She explained.

"Whatever," He told her dryly. She looked up at him. He was still kicking the floor, harder than before in fact.

"What are you making off this deal anyway?" She asked him skeptically. He stopped making marks on the floor and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"One thousand dollars in American money, why?" He said. Clarisse's face lit up.

"We want half." She told him simply. Annabeth and I exchanged looks, as if telling each other, _Yeah, baby!_

"Oh, no. No.No.NO!" He practically screamed. "Three hundred."

"Five hundred." Clarisse said, and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Four hundred?" He asked weakly. Clarisse kept her arms crossed and the same stubborn look on her face.

"Five hundred or no deal." Clarisse told him. I shifted Aphrodite's backpack to my other shoulder.

"Fine," He said. "No deal."

"Okay," I added."Too bad for you. Having five hundred is better than nothing at all."

"I'll just wait for a couple of other suckers to come along." He told us, walking back behind his desk and sitting in his chair.

"About how many _living _half-bloods have you had come here since Percy, Grover and I came here a few years back?" Annabeth asked him. He looked at her like he was thinking.

"All right." He said glumly "Five hundred." He grimaced when he said those words, as if it were going to kill him to give away money. A small smile crept across Clarisse's face. As if she had just won a great victory. "Prepare for battle, I'll send for the Warriors."

We walked to the corner of the room as Charon picked up a cord phone and began talking. Clarisse's spear was already in her hand and Annabeth was reaching for her knife, which she kept attached to her arm.

"Are we going to have to fight them in here?" I asked, yanking the charms off my necklace and watching them extend into two full-sized single-bladed swords.

"I guess so," Annabeth said. Her face was red, meaning she was on alert. She turned to Clarisse. "Do you _really _think we can take on thirty Skeletal Warriors?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Have you ever fought one?" She asked snidely

"No," Annabeth told her. Her cheeks went redder than before. Clarisse reeled her head back in surprise.

"Really? Little miss know-it-all doesn't know how pathetically _easy _it can be to kill a skeleton?"

Annabeth looked at the floor. Then, suddenly, she looked back at Clarisse with determination on her face.

"How easy is it to kill a Skeletal Warrior?" I asked, Clarisse turned to face me. Her expression changed from mean to decent life-form.

"Really easy. All you have to do is aim for their mid-section, along the chest and ribs. If you do that, they crack like and eggshell and split in half to where they can't fight." Clarisse said. Her expression said that she was proud of herself, but I didn't see what there was to be proud of.

Charon slammed the cord phone back on its receiver. He was hovering over his desk with a stack of papers. He shuffled the papers until they were directly perfectly lined, and then he stapled them with a stapler her produced from his desk drawer. He grabbed a pen from a holder on the side of his desk and began walking toward us. The rest of what happened was a bit fuzzy, since I was too busy wondering what someone like Charon; an army-styled, cheapskate who lead around dead people for a living was doing with office supplies on his desk.

"Sign here and initial here." He told us. He handed the pen and the contract to Annabeth.

"Is this a contract?" Annabeth asked, looking upwards into Charon's big brown eyes.

"Of course," He answered. "I have to make sure you follow your end of the deal."

Charon had the contract opened to the part we were supposed to sign on the back page. She looked at it with suspicious eyes for a moment and closed the contract and handed him back his pen.

"Give us a while to read this over." She said to him. He gave her a confused, but somewhat worried look.

"What? You don't have to-"

"How did you type that so fast?" I asked him in an out-of-the-blue question. Because the thought really had just came to me. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but Clarisse began talking before words came out.

"We don't need to read it, we don't have time. Just sign it." Clarisse demanded Annabeth.

"Yeah," Charon said, smirking exposing his pearly-yellows again. "Just sign it." He held the pen in Annabeth's reach. She looked up at his face. He had the same ancient and eerie grin on his face. Reluctantly, she took the pen. She gave Clarisse a _You'd better run _look then glanced down at the paper. She scribbled something on the paper, and then handed the contract and pen to Clarisse. Clarisse signed her name, and then handed it to me. I looked at the contract. It was many pages long, and there were several paragraphs on the page that I was looking at. I skimmed the first few sentences and decided I didn't want to even try to understand who the 'party of the first party' was. I scrolled down to where Clarisse and Annabeth had put there sloppy looking cursive names on the paper and I did the same on the third line under Clarisse's name. I handed the contract back to Charon.

"Excellent." He said devilishly. "Follow me."

I looked over at Annabeth, who shrugged and began trudging along after Charon. Weapons' in hand, Clarisse and I did the same.

He led us into an elevator and pressed a small button on the plate. The elevator began to descend. Charon said nothing. But I was watching him. As we slowly went down, Charon slowly began to look more…dead. I glanced over to Annabeth. She was nervously tapping her foot and looking at Charon, as if he had something to hide. The doors slid open and suddenly, we were gazing into almost complete darkness. The first thing I saw was thirty Skeletal Warriors, all lined up into three lines of ten warriors each. They each carried a double-bladed sword and a dull gray shield. Imagine, if you will; being in a dark cave, with standing skeletons that looked to be breathing without lungs, as they stared at you motionlessly and calmly. But where their eye sockets are; there is nothing. Just an endless void of pure black.

Suddenly, the warrior in the middle of the first row, the tallest, meanest looking skeleton, looked straight at me. Charon pushed us out of the elevator and pressed the button to close the door.

"You'd better win this for me." He said, as the doors slid closed. The doors closed with a small straining sound, dividing Charon from the rest of us.

And then, the biggest warrior in the middle raised his sword in the air, pointing it slightly to where it was pointing directly over our heads. The Skeletal Warriors charged at us.

**A/N Another cliff hanger. You're welcome**


	19. To Slay a Dead Person

**A/N In case it's not apparent; I'm not deleting this story. **

The skeletons charged, but the one in the middle shouted, "Ready bucklers. And leave the daughter of Eos to me!" In a horrible, raspy voice.

Instantly, the Skeletal Warriors raised their large, silver shields to cover the most vulnerable part of them; their chests and midsections.

The big one, the leader, I guess, began a charge at me. Fear went through me as fast as lightning. The other less important Warriors navigated around me and divided evenly to attack Annabeth and Clarisse. Almost if it was rehearsed.

_Almost as if it were rehearsed…_

The leader was a good distance away from me, and I realized I was standing there like some sort of statue. I violently and carelessly extended my swords out blindly. Luckily, one hit and fractured a skeleton that was about to attack Annabeth. Unfortunately, though, Clarisse had to jump and roll to get out of the way of the other one. But even that had its' advantages. Clarisse rolled so hard; she took two skeletons down with her, and crushed them under her wait. She flipped back onto her feet and began fighting, shield in hand. She was bloody, and bruised up, already, with about twenty warriors left in all. But, it seemed that with every hit, she destroyed, or fractured a skeleton.

"Just like egg shells." She mumbled to herself, with a satisfied smile.

Annabeth slowly navigated her group over towards Clarisse. Which was easy, because she had about two or three on her at the least.

"Ellen," She said, before pivoting on her right foot to stab an unsuspecting warrior with her knife. She spun back just as quickly. "Their leader is coming for you. Let us take care of the minor ones; you're the one he wants for some reason." Annabeth ducked, dodging a swift sword that was aimed at her neck. She stood up as quickly as possible and let her foot fly into the ribcage of the skeleton. She grimaced in pain as the skeleton fell, but scratches made from the bones slowly started dripping blood on her left leg. Clarisse was now standing beside Annabeth. She yanked her shield up and slung her arm relentlessly, knocking the skull of a skeleton off with a horrible cracking sound. The skull flew in the air and came down on the head of another skeleton, which had his back turned to me. He shook his brainless head, dazed. I saw my chance and swung one of my swords at his fleshless spine. He broke in half, and lay on the ground twitching.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. There, with his bony hand on my shoulder, was the army's leader.

"Boo," He said mockingly. I did the only thing that came to mind. I screamed. The piercing sound echoed through the empty cave that was the Underworld. For a moment, the fighting ceased, but continued a moment after, when Clarisse saw her opportunity and sliced at a shoulder that had left himself open.

Finding my… common sense, I guess you'd call it, I grabbed the leader-skeletons' skinless arm and yanked, hoping that it would snap off, only leaving him his sword. No such luck, however, the warrior did jerk forward, giving me a chance to get a safe distance away and into fighting position. I took one last longing look at Annabeth and Clarisse. They slew skeletons like they had been doing it for years, moving in similar motions, almost as one.

The leader cried out in anger. He charged me, without warning ( I thought he would stop and try to hit me with his sword) he slammed into me; a bony shoulder blade went into my stomach as he bent down. It knocked me a few feet backwards. I lay on the ground, clutching my wounded stomach, when I remembered I was still fighting him. I leaped up, which didn't do anything good for my stomach. He slowly walked towards me.

"Surrender, girl," He said hoarsely, his words full of hate. "And perhaps I'll grant you a merciful death."

"Never," I said breathlessly.

"Very well then." He said as he ran at me.

_He's just like all the others. He'll snap like a twig if I hit him in the right spot just once._

Boy was I wrong.

I swung my swords wildly. He blocked with his silver buckler. He came from hiding behind it and swung his sword at me. I sidestepped, and then sent a sword back at him in return. He yelped as a fracture of his arm came off his body. In instant reaction, he slung his shield at me. With a mighty _Clank! _Of metal against metal, I intercepted with my own sword. We stopped fighting for a second to gather our wits, but then he charged back at me.

He brought his sword up over my head, and then quickly brought it back down. In defense of getting my head sliced in half, I brought my swords together, forming a large X over my head. His sword was caught between my swords. But, instead of yanking his sword out like I thought he would, he began to push harder. I drew my swords in tighter and closer together. A bead of sweat ran down my face. When suddenly, I let go. My swords drew to my side and I ducked out of the way of his sword, just in time to have his sword scrape against my shoulder. Instantly, I felt the burn of a cut and the trickle of blood on my shoulder, close to my neck. I swung my sword instantly, to catch him off guard.

My first sword hit him and took out three of his ribs. My second, clanked pointlessly against his buckler. He grimaced in pain and swung his sword low to the ground. Instinctively, I jumped, like you see in the movies, except my landing wasn't what you would call 'graceful'. I landed on the side of my left foot hardly. I heard a crack and suddenly I went plummeting to the ground. Pain pulsed through me once again. As the leader walked toward me, I could see my life flashing before my eyes.

Wait, I didn't really _have _a life. My age was accelerated when my Dad brought me to the future.

_Dad… Gavin. I wonder if he's still alive. I haven't seen him since the hotel room incident with Niobe._

"You were a fool to come here, half-blood." The leader said, standing over me. He raised his sword. I just looked up, then, suddenly, I had an inspiration. A little voice or something, telling me not to give up just yet. I jumped up, letting most of my weight go to my good ankle-although the little weight on my left ankle hurt anyway- I clasped my two swords on his, hearing the metal hit together again. Before he could pull away, I pushed with both my arms in opposite directions. His sword went air born, leaving his hands and flying through the air. Also, there was a horrible snapping noise. I looked at him. He looked to be in pain. My eyes went looking for the wounded spot, and stopped where his sword once was. His hand had completely snapped off from the wrist up.

I felt I had time to spare a glance in Clarisse and Annabeth's direction. They were finishing off their skeletons, they had seven left at the most.

"No!" The leader screamed. "You will never get the Emerald of Kronos! The Prometheans will get you first!"

Prometheans? Like Prometheus? Was he behind his daughter, Lauren, attacking me? Was it him I was supposed to kill? Slayer of _Titans._

Instantly, I swiped with my leg under his. He fell to the ground and his shield skidded a little farther away from him.

I went crazy with my swords, swinging at him everywhere. I made sure he was chopped up very well.

Annabeth and Clarisse were watching me. My camp T-shirt was red in some places from blood and my face, as well as my stomach, was badly bruised. I limped toward them.

"Clarisse," I said accusingly. "That wasn't easy in the least bit." She shrugged, and, I may have been dreaming it, but I think she might have… smiled.

"Ours' weren't hard at all, right Annabeth?" She said mockingly.

"Not really." Annabeth said. Though their physical appearances said differently.

Annabeth had a black eye and her jeans were ripped, and blood trickled out her nose.

Clarisse, had blood coming out of her nose, mouth, and a cut on her neck somewhere. Her sword-arm had a large cut from her elbow to her wrist. The side that was protected had no wounds whatsoever.

"Well done," Said Charon's voice from behind Annabeth. Only I was the one to see him step out of the elevator carrying a row boat paddle, a first aid kit and a digital camera. He snapped a picture of the scene. "That should be enough proof." He set the items down on the ground. "Well, nice doing business with you.

"Wait!" I cried. "You were supposed to row us down the River Styx!"

"And what about the money?" Clarisse asked.

"No," Charon said stubbornly. " I promised to give you transportation. And as for the money…As if!"

Clarisse closed her fists tightly.

"That wasn't the deal!" Annabeth protested. Charon smiled a delinquent smile.

"It's all right here in the contract. I guess you should've read it." He said. He gave and irritating smile and walked back to the elevator. We watched as the elevator closed and Charon gave an arrogant military-style salute.

"Cheap skate!" I yelled, as if that was going any.

"What now?" Clarisse asked. I shrugged, but always- confident Annabeth knew exactly what to do.

"First, we clean our wounds."

**A/N Okay, so, who do you think is the titan Ellen has to kill? Let me know in your reviews. Remember, it might be someone other than Prometheus. I could be tricking you.**


	20. My Horrible Dream

**I decided to update this story instead of Thalia's because this one's closer to done than that one. If you haven't read the chapter of the fight between Ellen, Clarisse and Annabeth against the skeletons GO BACK. I can see where it would get confusing because I replaced the deletion threat with it. So if you went to look for the that threat you would never find t. **

_I dreamt of a rock. Yes. What I was looking at was definitely a stone of some sort. Large boulder. There was a man chained to it, and another beside it. I walked towards it cautiously. The man who was not chained to the rock had a sword in his hand and he was wearing infantry armor ( It looked like he was wearing a metal skirt, but let's not go into that, since that was the infantry armor most of the time.)_

_I recognized the man on the boulder instantly. His longer-than-usual dark brown hair fell to the side of the rock, beads of sweat rained down his forehead, newly-formed stress wrinkles made him look desperate. _

_It was Prometheus. _

"_Please, Heracles," Prometheus begged. "Let me down."_

_Heracles…_

"_I told thee." Heracles stated simply. "Father said I could release you once you swore upon the River Styx that you would never do anything to drastically change civilization again."_

"_I refuse to make any promises on Zeus's demand; I fought for him, and look what he gives me in return."_

_The sun was beginning to rise over barren landscape. Prometheus turned his head and looked at the sun._

"_You deserve the punishment bestowed upon you by my Father." Heracles told him in a mad tone._

"_Ha!" Prometheus said suddenly. "Some Father he is. He has you running around Greece doing errands for him, having you think that it will gain his approval. Trust me, if that is what you seek, you shall never get it. Please, the eagle will be here soon." Heracles paced around the boulder, staring daggers at Prometheus. He stopped when he got closest to his head. He rested his sword on the boulder. _

"_Whether or not I gain approval of my Father is none of your concern," he said, beginning to yell. But he calmed his voice. "If it were up to me, I would leave you here on this vile rock forever. However my Father said that that wasn't a choice. Consider yourself lucky."_

"_Then why am I still chained to this wretched boulder?" I glanced quickly at what Prometheus was wearing; a white robe with a hole in the fabric around the stomach area. Blood splattered throughout the robe._

"_I told thee. You must first swear for my Father. He has accepted you humans, but he does not want you to act in their lives."_

"_You talk about humans as if you weren't one, Heracles." Prometheus stated. "You're only half god, you know." Heracles opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was covered my the distant cry of a large bird._

"_The eagle is here! Quick, Heracles, let me free!"_

"_After you make the oath." Heracles said, stepping away from the boulder. _

_I looked up at the sky. I shielded my eyes from the glow of the rising sun. A shadow, no doubt an eagle, gracefully maneuvered through the sky. The eagle let out another ear-shattering screech as he approached the boulder. He must have been closer than he looked, because all of the sudden, he dropped from the sky and landed on Prometheus's left leg. He crawled up his body and Prometheus began to wiggle violently, as if trying to be released from the chain's grasp. In an instant, the eagle dug his beak into Prometheus's flesh, along with a cry of pain from Prometheus. Blood and white cloth began flying through the air. The eagle moved his beak violently through Prometheus's body, as if he were searching for something. He pulled his beak out of the hole on Prometheus's lower stomach, but just long enough to take a breath. I could see his beak painted in blood. A few milliseconds later, he began his search again, with another cry from Prometheus. Suddenly, after a few more seconds of searching, Prometheus let out the shrillest cry of them all, as the eagle bit into his liver. The eagle began tugging, and with each tug, another cry of pain from Prometheus._

_I turned my head, listening- but not trying to- as Prometheus screamed with each tug. I began to cry softly in sympathy for him. He screamed again._

How could Zeus be so cruel to him? _I thought. _It was one mistake._ Then I thought about the other people he punished. Their punishments were forever. I guess, in his own twisted way, Zeus was showing sympathy for this titan-gone-good._

_I wiped the tears from my eyes after Prometheus stopped screaming. I turned my head back towards them. The eagle was still standing over Prometheus. The eagle had just come up for air. Before I could turn my head, the eagle it back into Prometheus's liver, that was visible to me now, and then, with a jerk and a twist of his head… and a heart-breaking ear-shattering scream of pain and suffering from Prometheus, the eagle yanked the liver out of Prometheus's body with a faint snapping noise. The eagle gathered the liver safely in his mouth and flew off with it._

_I cried out in horror, but of course, no one; not even I heard it. Prometheus's face was stained in tears, and fresh tears were rolling down his face._

"_Are you prepared to make that promise now?" Heracles asked, sounding amused. Prometheus's tears stopped flowing. _

"_I swear," he said, his voice hoarse from screaming. So hoarse, in fact, hardly even a sound passed his lips. _

"_You swear what? And on what?" Heracles asked arrogantly. Prometheus weakly cleared his throat, though, when he spoke his voice was still hoarse._

"_I swear on upon the River Styx that I shall never intervene with the course of human life." _

"_Very good," Heracles said. And with that, he walked over to the boulder, to Prometheus's right side, lifted his sword and thrashed it into the chains that restricted his left right leg. He did the same with the rest of the chains, each chain breaking and flying dangerously through the air. Prometheus slid off the boulder and stood up. As he did, I couldn't help but notice that his wound had completely healed. The only evidence that any thing ever happened, was his ripped and bloodstained white robe that reached all the way to his ankles. With no more words spoken, Heracles mounted a horse that I didn't notice was there, leaving Prometheus to fend for himself, alone, wherever he was._

**I made this whole chapter the dream because that's what I wanted to leave you guys off on. Just to let you know.**


	21. I take a unexpected swim

**A/N Okay, so the last chapter was completely a dream. But it set the goal. I'm trying to get past that part with Prometheus, and trying to prove a point, so the beginning of this chapter will be a dream as well. Ellen lost a lot of blood, so therefore, she stays asleep longer. Be careful with this chapter. It will have a lot of answers. **

"_No!" Screamed a woman wearing a long puffed-out dress. It was yellow and purple at the seams. Her long black hair was pinned to a bun against the back of her head. Her face was painted pale white with dark eye shadow and bright red lipstick. Her face was serious and a bit eerie. Her heals clacked against the floor as she walked briskly up the long hallway, leading to a throne at the end. Two men followed her desperately. _

_I stood beside a large pillar, propping myself against it as I struggled to see how this had anything to do with Prometheus. I looked at the men, neither were Prometheus. One was a rather fat man, thin gray hair toppled clumsily over his head. He was wearing a blue petticoat and was holding a white handkerchief in his wrinkled hands. His face was old and full of knowledge, his blue eyes stained with unlimited knowledge. The other man was wearing a red petticoat and a captain's hat. He was quite the opposite of the other man. He was young and skinny. He fiddled with gold buttons on his petticoats he watched the woman sit on the throne. _

"_Queen Elizabeth," He began. "I know these are rough times, but perhaps if you could spare two small ships and a crew, we could leave England and head back to Roanoke-"_

"_No, no, no, and for the last time NO!" Queen Elizabeth said. "I need those ships for the impending war. Last I heard, Phillip has sent an armada to defeat us. I need all the ships I can get if I am to keep England's people safe." Her British accent hung in the air for a few moments. _

"_Those are your people on Roanoke as well," The fat one spoke up. "And they are _dying_"_

"_My people!" The queen stood up. "Last time I checked, Sir John, the moment they left the shores of England, they became your people, and Sir Walter's people." _

"_Exactly!" Sir John countered. "My daughter and my granddaughter are on that island, along with one-hundred and fifteen other unlucky colonists, if they die, neither Sir Walter or myself will ever forgive ourselves." The queens' expression seemed to lighten a bit. She sat back down in her throne. _

"_I'm sorry," She continued softly. "I know this is hard on you, but I'm not going to risk a war to save and island of a hundred and seventeen people, when there is a country here with at least seven times that." _

_Sir John looked towards the floor. Sir Walter spoke up. _

"_Perhaps, we can compromise?" He asked. The queen threw her hands up in defeat. _

"_Very well, you may try, but let you be warned; it shan't work," She looked towards a guard that was directly behind me, watching with a keen eye. "Send for my advisor." She demanded him. _

"_Yes, your majesty," He said loyally. The queen laced her fingers together and set them on her lap, exposing a ring on almost every finger. I walked from behind the white pillar and into the light of the torches around me. A white carpet stretched from the large double doors at the main entrance. The carpet led all the way to the throne the queen was sitting in, which had lanterns all around it, making her jewelry gleam brilliantly. Suddenly, a noise came from the darkest part of the room. Something stirred behind the throne. The room was silent, all except for the gentle noises coming from behind the throne. _

_Prometheus stepped from behind the throne. His thinning brown hair had shortened a bit, and his face had more wrinkles. His eyes looked old and tired, as if he had seen everything, and was just ready for rest. He was wearing a long red robe that reached to his ankles, and carried a bronze cane. The cane reflected the light of torches, making it look heavenly. At the end of the staff, there was seemingly a void. It looked like something belonged there, but there was nothing; just air. The men bowed as he entered. He nodded gracefully. _

"_You acquire my assistance, your highness?" He asked, bowing. _

"_Yes, Henry," The queen said with a smile. She looked at Sir John and Walter. "Henry," She said gesturing at Sir John, "This is Sir John White, the governor of the colony at Roanoke," She turned her attention to Sir Walter. "This is Sir Walter Raleigh, founder of very same colony." The each gave a graceful nod. "Gentlemen," She said, gesturing to 'Henry' this is Sir Henry Thompson, my royal advisor." _

"_Pleasure to meet you," Prometheus/Henry said. He gave them a friendly smile. _

"_The pleasure is ours," Sir Walter said. There was an awkward silence, until Elizabeth spoke up. _

"_You see, Henry," She began, glancing nervously at them. "Sir John is the governor of the colony, he returned but a few weeks ago to acquire supplies, and in that short span King Phillip of Spain sent an armada to attack us. He still wishes to return to Roanoke, however. I called you to strike an agreement with him." _

"_I see," Prometheus looked over the old colony governor."The answer is quite simple. He can return to the colony after the defeat of the armada, no sooner." _

"_Sir Henry," Sir Walter began in protest. "You must understand-"_

"_I understand all that is needed to be understood, thank you. King Phillip is a short tempered man, he has the strongest army in the world. We'll need all the ships we can get. Besides, Queen Elizabeth has already announced that no ship shall leave the shore until the armada is defeated." It was then I noticed for the first time that Prometheus was speaking in a British accent. _

"_It's funny," Sir Water said. He looked at the queen. "You cause the war in the first place, and now you won't let us leave and protect the English people in the new world." _

"_I caused this war!" Shouted Queen Elizabeth, standing up once more. "I'm not the one who sent well over a hundred ships to attack a country because of their religion!" _

"_It only started with religion!" Countered Sir Walter. "But then you sent a pirate to steal from the Spanish ships, and then, as if that weren't enough, when Phillips tells you to punish him, you knight the pirate and pay him ten-thousand pounds!" I never been to England, but I figured it was common knowledge everywhere in the world not to yell at a queen. Especially this queen._

"_You're right! I did do that. All of it! And I would do it again one-thousand times before I let someone such as Phillip try to control me, or my country!" _

_Everyone looked around. There was another awkward silence. The queen sat down once more, then looked directly at me. _

"_Ellen," She said. Terror ran through me. _

"_You can see me?" I tried to ask, but my voice wouldn't work. Everyone but Elizabeth was frozen completely the way they had been when she was standing up. _

"_Ellen," She said again. Staring at me with cold, icy blue eyes. I started walking backwards, trying to get away, but the queen stood up again and started after me. She walked at a slow and steady pace. I continued to walk backwards, trying not to take my eyes off her. _

"_Ellen," She said again, this time, evil creeping through her voice. Suddenly, I walked into a pillar. I turned to look at it for a split second, but when I turned my head again, she was two inches away from my face. She grinned, exposing her giant fangs._

"_Ellen," She said. Then the throne room began rocking. The queen didn't seem to notice. Her fangs headed closer to my neck when…_

I opened my eyes. Annabeth was standing over me.

"Ellen," She said. "It's time to change your bandages." I sat up and leaned in the long-boat we had found tied somewhere near the river Styx. Clarisse's arm had been needed more attention, since her cut was longer and seemingly deeper than the one just below my ribcage and the one on my shoulder. So she had gotten hers bandaged before mine. She had insisted on rowing the boat, that's the last thing I remember though, I had passed out from loss of blood. The boat wobbled violently as I let all my weight go on the side of it. Pain bolted up my ankle as I accidently twisted it.

"Ouch!" I called. It echoed through the forlorn cavern that was the Underworld.

"By the way," Clarisse began sarcastically. "Don't move your ankle; it's broken."

"Thanks for the tip," I said angrily. I looked down at my ankle. They had cut my jeans and wrapped gauss bandages up my leg starting at my ankle. Annabeth passed me a canteen full of water. The dark-green backpack I would be taking into Tartarus was resting at the other end of the boat, next to Clarisse.

"Thanks," I said, unscrewing the lid and taking a sip.

"Now, lift up your shirt," Annabeth said with a straight face. I practically choked on my water…if that's possible.

"Excuse me?" I asked, trying to get farther away from her, rocking the boat a little more. She rolled her eyes.

"So I can put a fresh gauss bandage over your wounds." Annabeth said, holding the bandage out for me to see. "it doesn't really matter, I've already put one on while you were sleeping."

I hadn't considered that yet. Clarisse chuckled. "So you…violated me?" I asked. Annabeth's cheeks turned bright red.

"Look, it was either that or you could die from loss of blood. I took the best option. Besides, Clarisse helped."

Now it was my turn to turn bright red. Both of them had seen me without a shirt…great.

"Do you wanna' live or not?" Asked Annabeth, holding up the bandages again. I looked from her, to Clarisse, who was rowing the boat, pretending not to be listening to the conversation.

"You guys are bastards," I said, lifting up my shirt.

"Most people would just say thank you," Clarisse said. I lifted my shirt to somewhere in the middle of my ribcage. The cold air of the Underworld chilled me. After a few minutes of adjusting bandages, Annabeth told me that I could let my shirt go, so I did.

"What were you dreaming about?" Clarisse asked, making embarrassed small-talk. "You were mumbling and rolling around so hard I thought you were going to tip us out of the boat.

"Prometheus, as per usual," I said, looking over the edge of the boat into the pure green and polluted water of the River Styx. I was holding back and I knew they knew it. So I quickly changed the subject. Why? Because I didn't want them to know the details of my dream, for reasons I didn't know. A cheeseburger wrapper floated by us.

"So, about the plane," I said. "Regina told me that she thought that whatever I had to do in Tartarus, it had to do with my ring. I held my hand up to show them the ring they'd seen a thousand times. Annabeth's face lit up.

"Of course!" She cried happily. "How could I have missed that before?"

"Missed what?" Clarisse and I asked in unison. I looked back over the edge of the boat. An empty water bottle passed by the wooden boat. Annabeth relaxed against the side of the boat.

"When I was in Troy with your dad…" Her voice trailed off. She looked sad for a moment. And then she looked at me, as if saying those words were going to make me sad too. "Well, I was in Troy with… him and your Mom told him the secret to that ring."

"Annabeth…." I began, dead serious. "Did one of the warriors hit you in the head with his shield?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes again. "I'm not crazy. Her exact words were "There's a difference between _By the Power of the One, _and _By the Power of the Five." _

"That sounds like a cheesy superhero catchphrase," Clarisse chimed in.

"Yeah," I added. "It really does. _By the Power of the One!" _I screamed jokingly. A blast of blue energy shot from my hand. It headed for Annabeth, but she ducked just in time. It blasted against a stalagmite and exploded, sending shards of rock through the air. There was silence a few minutes.

"That would have come in handy with the skeletons," I said.

"Yeah, it would've," Clarisse agreed.

"You can't just do that willy-nilly, Ellen," Annabeth scolded. "You can only use it when necessary. And never use the power of the five one unless you know you're about to die. It will do something much worse than that. I know you Father's starts an earthquake."

I didn't even want to ask what his lesser one did. I shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly, it felt as if I were sitting on something.

"What's this?" I asked, shifting my weight to find two bright-white envelopes under me.

"What?" Asked Clarisse, turning around to see what I was holding. One envelope was held shut with a blue sticker that had a trident printed on it. The other was green with barley painted in it. Both the symbols were hand drawn, and looked as if they were drawn with an ink quill. I ran my fingers over the base of the envelope.

"I don't know," Replied Annabeth. "They weren't there a few seconds ago."

"Let's open them," I said. I handed her the envelope with the green sticker on it. I stuck my finger in the crevice of the envelope and slid gently, careful to only break as much of the sticker as necessary and no more. The envelope came open and a piece of paper was exposed. It was dirty and worn, as if it had been written a hundred years ago. I looked at Annabeth, who had just began to open hers, sliding her fingers in the crevice of her envelope. I glanced at Clarisse, who was giving us curious glances in between her rowing.

I slid the piece of paper out of the envelope. It was folded in three proportional folds. Without another thought, I opened it.

It seemed to be a letter. It was written in regular ballpoint pen, but still had an old, somewhat mysterious look to it. It said:

Dear Ellen,

Your journey across the country has been long and hard, and the gods haven't been with you, I, Poseidon, would like to change that; you will be receiving two letters, this one, and one from my sister, Demeter. As it is against the rules, I must keep this letter short and simple. If you are reading this, you have finally discovered the power behind your ring. As come power, also come responsibilities. That ring is most dangerous, therefore, I ask that you only use its' wondrous power when it is most necessary. As you are probably wondering, you cannot slay monsters with the ring, for they are immune to such magic. You can however, kill mortals or half-bloods and severely hurt gods and immortals.

One more thing: use this medication when you leap to Tartarus, for it is a nine day fall from the Underworld, therefore, this will leave you to your dreams as you plummet towards the base of the pit. Be quick about it though, the medication is very fast-acting, and in most cases, causes illusions before you sleep.

Keep your friends close, but your enemies' even closer,

_Poseidon_

_What? What medicine?_

Suddenly, the outline of the paper began to glow blue. Heat began to radiate from the words. Suddenly, they began to move around the page devastatingly fast. They twisted and turned, performing 360's and other things words weren't capable of. They shifted to the sides of the paper, forming black blobs of words everywhere. Suddenly, the heat grew more intense, and a tiny whole opened in the middle of the paper. It began to expand slowly.

"Annabeth!" I called. Her attention turned off her letter instantly. She saw what was going on and her eyes lit up. "What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" She admitted. "Drop the letter!"

I attempted to let go, but my fingers wouldn't listen to me. The whole was getting bigger now; it was a large swirling vortex of black. A bright light in the corner of my eye caught my attention. A fire. Annabeth's letter was on fire!

"Annabeth! The other letter!"

"What?... oh my gods!"

She twisted around, rocking the boat so hard Clarisse lost her balance and splashed into the polluted water that was the River Styx. Normally, I would've went into a laughing fit, but under the circumstances…

All of a sudden, my letter was gone with a puff of smoke. Replacing it in my hand was a pill. A small, white pill, not in a wrapper or anything, just a pill. I slid it down into my jeans' pocket and directed my attention to the letter that was on fire. Obviously I couldn't touch the letter with my hands; I looked around for something on the boat to use to throw the letter in the water. A sudden movement caught my eye. Clarisse's head came out of the polluted lake and her wounded arm swung over the edge of the boat. She attempted to lift herself on board, but as a result of too much weight being put on one side of the small boat, it tipped over completely, dumping me and Annabeth out of the boat and into the water.

The water was cold and murky-brown. I opened my eyes, Annabeth and Clarisse were making a jolt for the shore, but I remembered about the two things we were going to need for the rest of the journey. The backpack and the first-aid kit. I held my breath. The trashy water stung against my several wounds. I looked around frantically, when I saw both the backpack and first-aid kit sinking downwards, towards the bottom of the lake. I kicked downwards, swimming as fast as I could. I hit a stray cigarette package out of my way as my eyes locked on the two items. I drew closer as my breath was leaving me. I exhaled, hoping that would do something. No luck. I blew bubbles out of my nose, knowing that it was supposed to help for something…

The first-aid kit came into my reach first. The sudden jerk of my arm stung against my already-agitated wounds. I gripped the first-aid kit, and then eyed the backpack. I gave one desperate kick towards it, and it came into reach. I gripped it slowly. I twisted upwards, feeling a more painful rip in my ribs. My wound had busted open again. I eyed the surface of the lake, wanting it to come sooner.

_This is it, _I thought, my heart moving slower, vision blurring. Blood filled the water around me. The surface seemed so close, yet so far away. I could make out two figures frantically searching over the water. My body called for air, sucking up water through my mouth and nose, the taste of trash overwhelming my senses. My vision went dark, but I saw a figure burst into the water, and I felt a hand on my arm.

A few seconds later, I could breathe again. I began coughing. Regurgitated water rushed past my lips. As soon as I felt myself being dragged across the shore, I dropped the items that almost cost me my life. I opened my eyes to see Annabeth and Clarisse standing over me.

"Ellen?" Annabeth asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, but started coughing again.

"Ellen," Annabeth shook me. "Who was that letter you had from?"

"Poseidon," I croaked. "Why?"

"Did he say who the other one was from?"

"Yeah, Demeter, why? Shouldn't you know that anyway…" My voice trailed off as I started coughing once more.

"No, I shouldn't," Annabeth said. "I didn't get a chance to read it, my dyslexia was acting up."

"What does it matter anyway?" Clarisse asked, her brown hair matted down to her face by water.

"Because, that was part of the prophecy, _they shall find the answers through water and bread _Poseidon is water, and Demeter is bread."

"That doesn't make any sense," Clarisse argued. "Demeter's not the goddess of bread!"

"She's the goddess of agriculture, which is wheat or grain that is used to make bread," Annabeth countered. Clarisse shook her head, but said nothing else.

"So, did you see anything on the letter?" I asked, feeling a little better. She shook her head.

"Why did they set our boat on fire and almost suck Ellen's hands into the cosmos?" Clarisse asked.

"I think it was their way to destroy the evidence," I implied. It was my time to pretend to be smart.

"Or what if they were trying to kill us?" Clarisse asked.

**A/N Okay, I put a lot in to this chapter so PLEASE review. At least five please. **


End file.
